Don't Wake Me (Captain AmericaAvengers)
by Cap55
Summary: Steve is seriously injured in an attack by the Chitauri. In critical condition w/ the Super Soldier serum suppressed by an alien toxin, Cap's team pushes him to fight, but fighting means rejecting the dream he's living. If Steve stays asleep he gets to live the life he never had with Peggy, but to wake up will tear that dream apart. Will Steve choose his team or the woman he loves?
1. Chapter 1

** Hi everyone! This is the start of a new story that i've been thinking about for a long time. The inspiration came from a song by the band Skillet called "Don't Wake Me." The lyrics are listed below. I hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, no profits were made off of this story, and no infringement is intended. All rights and lyrics of "Don't Wake Me' belong to Skillet. **

**Don't Wake Me **

**By Skillet: **

_ I went to bed I was thinking about you  
__I ain't the same since I'm living without you  
__All the memories are getting colder  
__All the things that i wanna do over_

_ I went to bed I was thinking about you  
__I wanna talk and laugh like we used to  
__When I see you in my dreams at night  
__It's so real but it's in my mind._

_ And now I guess this is as good as it gets. _

_ Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
__Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
__When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up_

_ I went to bed I was thinking about you  
__And how it felt when I finally found you  
__It's like a movie playing over in my head  
__Don't wanna look 'cause I know how it ends_

_ All the words that I said that I wouldn't say  
__All the promises I made that i wouldn't break  
__It's last call, last song, last dance 'cause  
__I can't get you back, can't get a second chance_

_ And now I guess this is as good as it gets. _

_ Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
__Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
__When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up  
_

_Don't wake me we're together just you and me  
__Don't wake me 'cause we're happy just like we used to be  
__I know I've gotta let you go, but I don't want to be alone_

_ These dreams of you keep on growing stronger  
__It ain't a lot but it's all I have  
__Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer  
__Don't wanna stop 'cause I want you back_

_ Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
__Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
__When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up  
_

_I went to bed I was thinking about you  
__"Cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
__It ain't the same since I'm living without you  
__'Cause I never seem to stay asleep._

_ I know I've got to let you go but I don't wanna wake up_

* * *

**Don't Wake Me - Chapter 1**

Buildings are crumbling, fires are burning, people are dying, and the Avengers are fighting. The Chitauri are back and they are coming in waves into New York City in a full on invasion. The Avengers have been holding them back and protecting the city since early that morning when Captain America called for them to assemble. That was nearly 13 hours ago and they're all at the point of exhaustion. Even Thor and the Hulk are looking tired, but they continue to defend the city. The sun is starting to set into the orange and red sky and the Chitauri are beginning to realize that they are fighting a losing battle.

"They're starting to retreat," Captain America's commanding, but spent voice comes over the comm link. "Keep driving them back, Avengers!"

As tired as they all are, they follow their Captain's orders. Iron Man flies up over the buildings in his battered and damaged armor to pick off the Chitauri Skimmers flying through the city. He rolls and dives in a show of aerial acrobatics to dodge their attacks and buildings while firing missiles and repulsers back at them. His well aimed blasts find their marks and skimmers are exploding and Chitauri are falling out of the sky left and right.

Thor and Hulk are working on the last Leviathan hovering through the city. The giant beast is destroying buildings and raining debris down on the people below. Hulk takes a running leap off of the top of a rooftop and slams into the side of the monster's head, knocking it off course toward the bay.

The sky darkens and the clouds turn an ominous black color as Thor lands heavily on top of the Leviathan in a show of lightning and thunder. The demi-god raises his hammer and strikes it's armor with his hammer, sending thunder and lightning through the creature. The Leviathan screeches and tries to shake the two Avengers off, running into buildings and swinging side to side wildly, but with no success. Hulk pounds and punches the creature, weakening the metal armor that surrounds the beast. He finally sends a fist through the dented metal and rips off a large chunk of the armor. Thor delivers the finishing blow with a powerful lighting attack to the exposed skull of the monster and the Leviathan screeches again before it crashes into the bay.

Clint and Natasha are bruised, dirty, and completely drained. Their normally pristine SHIELD uniforms are dusty and torn from the battle, but they keep on fighting in the chaotic streets of the city.

Clint ran out of arrows a long time ago and has picked up a staff from a fallen Chitauri to defend himself. He fires energy blasts into the oncoming army and feels quite satisfied to be using their own weapons against them. Another group rushes the Archer and he runs at them head on. At the last moment he uses the Chitauri staff to pole vault over the stunned aliens and lands gracefully behind them. He quickly spins around and fires the staff at the Chitauri before they even have a chance to turn around.

Hawkeye stands and admires his good work when an energy blast flies past his head and he instantly drops to his knee and swings his head around behind him. Another squad of Chitauri is advancing up the road and he quickly runs and dives behind a nearby car for cover as a shower of weapons fire is sent his way. The car is pelted with holes as the group continues to fire. He dares to peer out around the car to scan the terrain and spots a puddle of gasoline leaking out from a car that's been tipped onto it's side. The squad continues to advance and Clint risks another look and fires the staff at the car. The gasoline ignites and erupts into a huge fireball when the spark travels to the car. The Chitauri are instantly incinerated.

"Whoa, that was cool," Clint whispers in awe while he stares at the burning wreckage. His moment of pride is cut short when more Chitauri close in. "Geez, you guys can't let a guy enjoy the moment for even a second, can you?" The Archer dives back into the battle and drives the aliens back as best he can.

Natasha is at his side while she empties another clip into a horde of Chitauri. She reloads with lightning speed and fires, not wasting a single bullet with her sharp aim. The Chitauri drop to the ground, dead in their tracks, but they continue to bombard the two Avengers.

The Widow catches a glimpse of a few stray Chitauri closing in on a small group of civilians. She quickly takes a running leap at the monsters, landing on the back of one and slicing it's neck with one of her deadly blades. The others round on her to go on the offensive, but she ducks in time to dodge their attack. She swiftly sweeps her leg across the ground to kick their feet out from under them and the two remaining aliens fall roughly to the ground. The Master Assassin doesn't waste a second and quickly drives her knives into their hearts in one solid strike.

"Get out of here!" She yells at the stunned civilians after she rips her knives from the alien's carcasses and returns her attention back to her original targets.

Captain America, even with his super strength and peak physical endurance, is feeling the fatigue. Even he has his limits, but he fights on with a new burst of energy now that there is finally an end in sight. His shield flies through the air, hitting it's targets with deadly force. Bones break and Chitauri fall when his shield finds its mark.

He finds a small horde of the aliens trying to regroup, but instead they are plowed down by the Captain before they even get a chance to form ranks. Steve is in the middle of a small army of the Chitauri and he knows he'll soon be overwhelmed if he doesn't think fast. He throws his shield, holding nothing back like he normally does. The shield slices through the crowd of aliens before bouncing off of a building, leaving a sizable dent in the brick. Steve continues to throw punch after punch and kick after kick as he starts to take each one of them down. The Super Soldier quickly bends backwards in true Matrix fashion as the shield comes flying back at him. It soars past him, barely grazing his chest, and barrels into the group behind him. Steve snaps back up to his feet and sends a round house kick into the first unlucky alien he sees. The shield bounces off of another building and punches through another line of Chitauri, leaving a line of bloody carnage in it's wake.

Steve turns to grab a Chitauri's head, but the monster pulls a dagger and drives it into the Captain's arm. His face twists in pain as he drives his knee into the alien's skull, crushing it, before he turns at the last second to catch his shield with one hand as it flies back to him. He turns to his arm and tries to pull the dagger out, but it's long, serrated blade has dug itself deep.

Captain America pulls his attention away from his throbbing arm and sees a lone Chitauri running toward a building where a large number of civilians have taken shelter. Steve's sharp eyes catch a glimpse of something he's all too familiar with from the last battle with the Chitauri. Three small, metal boxes with a flashing light on the side are strapped to the alien's chest. They're just like the bomb that threw him out of the window at the bank and into a car the last time they tried to take the city. The alien is making a suicide run. Cap quickly intercepts the monster and sends him flying back with one hit from his shield. He doesn't give him any time to recover. As soon as the Chitauri is on his feet he charges and drives him back away from the building.

"Tony!" Steve yells over the comm-link while he continues to punch and kick the monster back while dodging the attacks coming back at him.

"I'm right here, dear. No need to yell," Tony answers back.

"I've got a hot one down here and I need somewhere to put him."

Tony scans the area around Captain America. "There's an empty parking garage a block north of your current position. Can you get him there?"

"Don't have much choice."

"Hang on. I'm on my way," Tony flies across the city to help Steve, but he's intercepted by more Skimmers. He fights his way through as fast as he can to get there in time.

Steve continues to drive the alien back, but the beeps are getting louder and faster and he knows what's coming. In an act of desperation he slams his shield into the monster and physically drives him back for the last half a block. The beeping is so quick now that they start to sound like one continuous wail. Steve quickly grabs the alien by the leg and spins him around once before launching him closer to the parking garage.

_Still not far enough_ Steve thinks to himself in frustration. His arm is burning and he's starting to feel dizzy, but he runs back to the fight.

The Chitauri charges at the Captain and he meets him head on, slamming his shield into him. The monster stumbles back and quickly pulls his arms up defensively when he sees the shield flying trough the air directly at him. It hits its mark and the alien skids deeper into the empty garage. Steve catches his shield as it ricochets back to him before he sprints out of the garage in search of cover when the Chitauri finally detonates. The Parking Garage takes most of the blast, but Steve is still launched forward while concrete, debris, and shrapnel fly through the air and collapse all around him.

"Cap!" Tony yells as he flies over the garage, shielding his face from the dust and debris flying up into the air. He lands on the ground with a loud thunk and runs through the cloud of concrete dust. "JARVIS! Lock onto Cap's communicator and locate him. See if you can find any vitals." JARVIS quickly displays a small dot on Tony's Hud representing where Steve is under all the rubble. Tony quickly runs to the area and starts digging.

"Sir, Captain Roger's vitals are critical. He is in need of immediate medical attention." JARVIS also displays Steve's vitals on Tony's Hud.

"Avengers! I could use some help down here!" Tony yells.

"We are on our way, Stark," Thor answers.

Tony continues to dig through the pile of rubble, shoving large slabs of concrete away and throwing metal rods and chunks of cars to the side. Thor and Hulk finally arrive and Clint and Natasha are running up the street to meet them as well.

"What happened?" Natasha yells when they arrive on the scene.

"Steve's buried and his vitals are getting weaker. We need to get him out. Now!" Tony reports frantically. Thor and Hulk immediately help to move some of the larger pieces of debris away while Clint and Natasha provide cover incase any Chitauri decide to take advantage of their situation. Thor throws a large slab of concrete aside when they see blue peeking through the debris.

"Cap!" Tony yells and the three Avengers start clearing away the rocks until they uncover the upper half of Steve's body. He's laying flat on his back with his head tipped to the side and his arms laying across his face in an attempt to shield himself from the blast.

"Steve! Can you hear me?" Tony asks, gently moving his arms to his side and patting the side of his face. Steve lets out a soft moan and his face twists into a wince as he tries to regain consciousness. "Come on, Cap. Look at me," Tony orders. Thor and Hulk continue to dig their Captain out of the rubble when Thor grabs a piece of rebar sticking up out of the debris to throw it aside. Steve jerks with a sharp gasp and winces as he shoots up from the ground, grasping weakly at the rebar.

"Whoa, everybody freeze," Tony holds one hand up and uses the other to hold Steve back. Thor and Hulk stop where they stand.

"What's going on?" Steve slurs and Tony gently guides him back down to the ground.

"You didn't run fast enough," Tony answers while he works on clearing away the dirt away from Steve's torso. His heart drops at what he sees. The rebar has pierced through Steve's body armor and is sticking up out of his side and the rubble under Steve's abdomen is covered in blood.

"JARVIS," Tony whispers while he inspects the large piece of metal sticking out of Steve's side.

"The metal rebar has punctured Captain Roger's spleen and possibly his stomach," JARVIS answers and, as if to confirm the diagnosis, Steve immediately coughs and starts throwing up blood.

"Shit. Hey, take it easy Spangles. You still with me?" Tony turns his attention from the rebar to Steve who is growing more and more pale by the second. Steve nods weakly. "Good. Stay that way." Tony's eyes fall on the dagger sticking out of the Captain's arm. "Geez Cap, you off your game today? How many times did you let yourself get stabbed?"

"H-had to pick up your s-slack," Steve stutters. "I was busy t-taking on half the army w-while you were busy messing a-around." Steve starts coughing again.

"Easy there Old Timer," Tony helps Steve lean forward a little and watches with concern when he coughs up more blood. "You win. You kicked ass today."

Tony looks at Thor who is also looking a little pale while he stares at his Captain. "Hulk, I need you to keep clearing away the debris. We need to be able to get Cap out of here immediately once we take this out," Iron man places his hand on the bar. "Thor, I need you to keep him still long enough for me to pull the rebar out. If he moves too much I could cause more damage." Thor nods and kneels above Steve's head and places his hands on his shoulders. Hulk has the lower half of Steve's body uncovered and Tony grasps the rebar firmly in both hands.

"Are you ready, Captain?" Thor asks gently and looks down at Steve who is not looking entirely with it. Steve nods weakly and Thor nods to Tony.

"Here we go," Tony breathes in a deep breath and pulls with all of his strength on the rebar. Steve struggles and yells while Thor holds him down firmly. Tony ignores Steve's cries of pain and continues to pull out the rebar until it finally comes free. Steve's body collapses back down into the rubble, the star on his chest rising and falling rapidly. Thor releases the injured soldier and Steve's eyes roll shut.

"Steve! No sleeping!" Tony quickly rips a piece of cloth from Steve's uniform and ties it tightly around the gushing wound. Steve inhales sharply and his eyes snap open when Tony ties the knot tightly around his abdomen. "Sorry, Spangles. You've lost a lot of blood and you have to stay awake, alright?" Steve stares blankly at Tony, his eyes glazed over and struggling to comprehend what he's telling him. Tony lifts Steve up from the ground as gently as he can, but Steve still winces and groans as his side is jostled. Iron Man blasts off and speeds as fast as he dares go with Steve to the helicarrier.

"Hey Cap, you still with me?" Tony looks down to see Steve's head starting to loll to the side. The makeshift bandage on his abdomen is already soaked through with blood. Tony shakes Steve's body and he moans while his face twists in discomfort. "Sorry Steve. Listen, you need to talk to me."

"What 'bout?" Steve mumbles.

"Anything. How are the Dodgers doing this year?" Tony is so concerned about keeping Steve awake that he's willing to talk about sports.

"S'off season, Tony," Steve slurs again.

"Right. How about football? Or some other pointless game where a ball is abused and grown men run around a field in tight pants?"

"Just let me sleep."

"No, you have to stay awake. Once we get you fixed up you can sleep all you want, but for now you need to stay with me."

"S'matter Tony? Ya worried 'bout me?"

"No," Tony insists. "As usual, I'm saving your star-spangled-ass again. Don't want to break my winning streak." Steve lets out a pathetic excuse for a laugh.

"You've still gotta long 'ways t'go t'catch up with how many times I've saved your butt," Steve mumbles while he struggles to stay awake. Tony dares to speed up a bit more to get to the helicarrier faster. He's running out of time.

"Oh really? I am pretty sure this is the fifth time this week I've pulled you out of the fire. What's your count?" Steve doesn't answer. "Steve," Tony shakes the man again, but Steve is still out. "Rogers!" Tony yells and shakes him more violently this time.

"Wha…," Steve asks blearily.

"I told you: No sleeping."

"Sorry," Steve sighs. "M'just tired." Steve's eyes flutter closed and his body goes limp in Tony's arms.

"Cap!" Tony shakes him again, but Steve doesn't wake up. "JARVIS, report."

"Captain Rogers has gone into hypovolemic shock, Sir."

"Damn it, Steve. You're not dying on me! Do you hear me! You're not doing this to us!"

* * *

Steve suddenly realizes he's being set down on something soft and they're moving. Whoever is moving him must be frantic because the steering and speed is chaotic. He tries to open his eyes, but he only gets flashes of his surroundings. Everyone is talking, but not to him. He can hear their words, but they're jumbled and muted, like they're talking through water. Steve tries to get up, but his body isn't listening to him. Something pries his eye open and shines a bright light into it. Steve tries to close his eyes against the light, but he can't.

He can feel his body jerk and slide around as they push him down a hall. The over head lights pass by quickly and he can see unfamiliar faces staring down at him. Steve's staring to feel a little nauseated at he quick movements and he can feel himself starting to get sick. Blood starts to flow out of his mouth as he coughs and chokes, struggling for air. The crazy driving continues while someone turns him onto his side and the blood and bile spill out onto the floor. Steve gasps for air while he wishes they would stop swerving around.

Steve catches a glimpse of Tony running along side the stretcher with the unfamiliar faces as he shoves his way through. He sees his hand lift from the stretcher, although he doesn't remember willing it to do so. Tony grabs it and holds it tightly in his own and says something. Steve tries to ask where he is, but is embarrassed and confused when only a low groan escapes instead of his question. He tries to focus on Tony while the man continues to talk about something, but the panic and chaos are so disorienting. Each blink is getting longer and longer until Steve can't keep his eyes open anymore and his vision goes dark.

Steve opens his eyes again and there's more yelling and more talking, but they've finally stop rolling. One of the nurses starts to push Tony away and back into the corner of the room. He's rolled onto his back and someone starts cutting away his uniform and pulling his gloves off. His head is lifted up and his cowl is removed while a mask is placed over the lower half of his face. The oxygen is cool and fresh as it rushes into his lungs.

An older man stands over him and places a cold stethoscope on his chest before he turns his attention to his side. Steve can feel the mask on his face shake as when a moan escapes when the man presses on the wound. He tries to lift his hand to push the man away, but a nurse is there and holds him back. The man puts his hand on his shoulder and says something, but Steve doesn't quite catch what it was. He just wants these people to leave so he can sleep, but more people swarm him, placing wires on his chest and clipping something to his finger. He feels a sharp sting on his arm and hazily looks down to see a needle being shoved into the crook of his elbow and a cold sensation travels up his arm. Loud beeping starts to fill the room on top of the people talking and it's overwhelming.

Steve feels like he might pass out again when he realizes someone is touching him again. The doctor is looking over the dagger that is still sticking out of his arm before he turns to talk to one of the nurses. She nods and turns to adjust something near one of the monitors. Steve begins to smell something different coming through the mask. It smells sweet and he coughs a little as it floods the mask. He can feel himself start to panic as he desperately fights off the incredibly strong urge to sleep.

Tony pushes though the nurses to the side of the bed and Steve tries to focus on him.

"You're safe, Steve," Tony places a hand on his head. "You're okay. We got you out and you're safe."

Tony keeps talking and Steve can feel himself relax as the inventor's calloused hand brushes his hair back and off of his forehead. Tony's voice is getting farther and farther away as the sweet smelling gas fills his lungs. Tony's eyes meet his for a moment and Steve blinks a couple more times before he can't keep his eyes open any longer and his mind fades into unconsciousness.

* * *

Steve slowly comes to his senses when he feels sunlight shining down on his face. He's laying on his side and takes in a deep breath of fresh air. The smell is familiar. He knows that smell. He opens his eyes and slowly looks around the room, which is also strangely familiar. The walls are painted a light tan color and it is sparsely decorated. There's a wooden coffee table in front of him and a short bookcase with a radio on top of it against the wall. Steve shifts his gaze down to where a kitchen is setup. It's very small with a few wooden cabinets, a small fridge, and stove with a sink next to it.

_I know this place. I've been here before. This is my apartment. I live here_. Steve slowly sits up and looks around the tiny studio apartment before looking down to the olive green couch he has been laying on. His eyes land on a small picture frame on the end table next to the couch. He picks it up to see him, Bucky, Peggy, and Howard all posing near a large plane. He pulls the photograph out of the frame and it's been dated in his handwriting as being taken less than a week ago. Steve remembers when that photo was taken, but it seems like it was so long ago.

Steve frowns while he shuffles through his foggy brain to try and remember what he was doing before he went to sleep when there is a loud knock at the door. Steve stands unsteadily and walks to the door to open it.

"Good morning, Soldier," the visitor greets and Steve nearly falls over. "Whoa, Steve, are you okay?"

Steve just stares at the person for a moment in complete shock before he brings himself to speak. "Peggy?" He frowns and looks her over, not quite ready to let himself believe that she's really there. She is as beautiful as ever. She's traded out her army uniform for a beautiful black dress that flows down to her knees and has just a bit of sparkle to it when she moves. It suits her well.

"Were you waiting for someone else to go dancing with tonight?" Peggy smiles before she sees Steve's confusion. Her smile turns into a disappointed frown. "You do remember that tonight is our first date and you were going to take me out dancing at the Stork Club, right?"

Steve didn't remember that they were going dancing tonight. It's strange. He doesn't really remember anything before this moment, but he does remember things that happened last week evidentially based on the photograph. But all those memories feel like they happened a life time ago. Steve closes his eyes and presses his hand to his face.

"What's the date today, Peggy?" Steve asks.

"It's June 28th, 1942. Steve, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me."

Steve sits down on the couch, his mind reeling. Something isn't right, but he can't will his mind to tell him what. Something clicks and he jerks his head down, remembering that he was injured. He quickly lifts up his white t-shirt and searches his side for any sign of injury. Nothing. Not even a bruise. Even with his accelerated healing there should be at least a bruise or some discomfort still.

"Steve, please tell me what's wrong," Peggy frowns.

"Nothing," Steve finally answers. "Must've been a bad dream." He looks at Peggy before he breaks into a grin and hugs her. "Peggy, I've missed you."

"Steve, we just saw each other yesterday," Peggy hugs him back before feeling his forehead to check for a fever.

"It just felt longer," Steve replies.

Peggy smiles and holds his hands in hers. "Are you feeling well enough to go dancing?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Steve smiles and stands, offering a hand to Peggy. "You know I still don't know how to dance."

"Don't worry, I'll show you how," Peggy stands and embraces Steve again.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Bruce asks while he slowly walks into the hospital room.

"Not well," Tony frowns from his chair.

Steve is laying in the hospital bed surrounded by monitors and machines. There are IV's pumping blood and fluids into Steve's arms and wires connected to his chest and arms to monitor his breathing, heart rate, blood pressure and a whole load of other things that Tony can't even think of right now. There's a tube that sits between Steve's slightly parted lips that is connected to a ventilator to breath for him. Tony watches Steve's chest slowly rise and fall to the rhythm of the ventilator. He stands and throws a blanket over the sheet that's been pulled up to his waist when he notices his temperature drop a little in the chilly hospital room.

"The doctors were able to repair most of the damage from the rebar and his body is trying to work on the broken ribs, shoulder, leg and all the shrapnel wounds," the Inventor reports.

Bruce walks over and reviews the chart on the electronic pad at the end of Steve's bed before he gently lifts the bandage covering the wound on Steve's side. The site is swollen and surrounded by a large, angry looking black and red bruise. Large, black sutures hold the wound together. Bruce gently palpates the area, but stops when Steve's muscles involuntarily contract at the pain and his heart rate spikes for a moment. Bruce frowns and replaces the bandage and inspects the thick cast that has been set all the way up Steve's thigh.

"All of these things will eventually heal on their own," Bruce says, thinking out loud. "It sounds like this is our big problem," Bruce lifts the short sleeve of Steve's hospital gown to reveal a white bandage that's been soaked through with blood and a greenish discharge. He pulls the soaked bandage away and collects supplies to re-bandage the wound.

Tony leans over to inspect the nasty, deep gash in Steve's upper arm. The laceration is red and oozing blood and the tissue around it has turned a light green hue. The same black sutures hold the deep gash closed.

"Did you get a look at what weapon did this?" Bruce asks while he wraps Steve's arm again.

"Yeah," Tony answers. "It was a nasty, serrated dagger that was dipped in some kind of alien toxin. It was a through and through stab wound. The doctors say that whatever the poison is, it's putting up one hell of a fight against the Super Soldier serum. That's why he's not waking up and why his healing has been so slow."

"It's barely been a day, Tony," Bruce puts a hand on the man's shoulder. "His body just needs some time to catch up."

Tony nods and Bruce quietly leaves him in peace after he finishes redressing Steve's arm. The Billionaire stands and starts to pace the room a couple times before leaning on the plastic side of Steve's hospital bed. "Come on, Steve. Come back to us." He whispers.

**Next chapter is in the works and we'll start to dive into what Steve's life might have been if the plane crash had never happened and he was able to come home after defeating Red Skull. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Wake Me - Chapter 2**

"Ow," Peggy gasps and jerks her foot back, holding it up off of the ground painfully.

"Sorry," Steve apologizes clumsily. "I'm not very good at this." His face turns a shade of red as he releases Peggy from his hold on her arms and frowns. She looks at him with understanding eyes and thinks to herself how handsome he looks tonight. He changed out of his t-shirt and khakis he was wearing when she met him at his apartment and exchanged them for his army dress uniform. His military green suit jacket hugs his broad shoulders and arms just right to show his muscular frame. Under the jacket he wears a clean and pressed dress shirt with his gold tie made up tightly and neatly.

"It's okay," she smiles. "Let me give you a bit more direction. Your hold needs work. First of all, you hold my hand in yours like this and your other hand rests here," she places his hand on her hip and she tries to bite back a laugh when his face drops and he turns a darker shade of red. "Good. Now you lead me in the steps we practiced."

"All the steps?" Steve looks up from his hand to Peggy's face with a worried look.

"You know the steps, Steve."

"Alright," he takes a deep breath and starts moving to the beat of the music.

"There you go! You've got it," Peggy smiles and Steve smirks and laughs a little.

"This isn't so bad," his confidence building, he dares to go for the spin. Peggy twirls away from him, her black dress sparkling in the low light of the club, and he pulls her back into his body before he goes in for the dip. Steve quickly realizes he should have quit while he was ahead when his foot slides out from under him and he ends up on top of Peggy on the dance floor.

"Sorry! Sorry," Steve fumbles and quickly scrambles to pick himself up off of her and tries to helps her up. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Peggy just lays on the floor, laughing, and Steve smirks in embarrassment and hangs his head in defeat.

"I'm fine, Steve," she laughs.

"I thought I was getting the hang of it," Steve sighs and smiles at her as he holds out a hand to help her up.

"You didn't step on my feet that time."

"That is true."

"Want to give it another go?" Peggy asks when the band starts to play something slow.

"I don't know, Peg. I don't want to hurt you."

"Nonsense. This is a slow song. You'll be fine." Steve places his hands back where Peggy had instructed him to before, hesitating only slightly this time as he rests his hand on her hip. Together they stare into each others eyes as they gently sway side to side on the dance floor.

"I can't believe I finally get to dance with Peggy Carter," Steve smiles softly. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Well, I was first up since all those other girls were too foolish not to line up with the guy they might step on." Peggy smirks.

"Now I'm the one doing all the stepping," Steve winces with another apologetic look.

"You'll get there, Soldier. You just need the right partner to help you." Peggy wraps her arms around Steve's waist and lays her head on his shoulder. Steve holds her close and they just stand together on the dance floor, hardly swaying to the music anymore.

After a night of dancing and dinner they walk down the street with their fingers laced together as they pass under the gentle glow of the street lights. The city is quiet with only a few people still out and about at the late hour. They walk in silence, only needing the presence of each other, until they arrive at Peggy's apartment building. The two of them stand face to face in front of the stoop and Steve holds both of Peggy's delicate hands in his.

"Thank you for taking me dancing," Peggy whispers when she leans into him again.

"Thank you for teaching me how," Steve whispers back and breathes in her perfume. They pull away from each other, knowing that the night is coming to an end, but wishing it would go on forever. Steve walks her up the stoop and she turns her key to unlock the door. Steve leans in and kisses her gently on her cheek. "Goodnight Peggy."

"Goodnight Steve," she says quietly as she steps inside her building and slowly closes the door behind her, watching Steve as he walks down the stairs and back into the street.

Steve walks back to his apartment building with an extra spring in his step. After such an amazing night he flops into bed and falls asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Monitors start to beep faster and Tony and Clint are on their feet immediately.

"What's going on?" Clint asks as he stands at Steve's bedside.

"I think he might be coming around," Tony dares to hope. He grabs up Steve's hand and and holds it tightly. "Hey Spangles. Come on. Wake up." The monitors continue to beep faster and Tony frowns, silently willing Steve to wake up. Steve's breathing speeds up as he coughs and fights involuntarily against the ventilator.

"Easy, Cap" Clint urges. "It's just the ventilator. It's helping you to breathe, don't fight it." The archer lays his hand on his shoulder and Steve's breathing starts to even out and his eyes flutter.

"Come on, Steve. Open your eyes," Tony squeezes his hand tighter and the soldier's confused, blue eyes slowly open. "Steve," Tony sighs in relief. Steve listlessly searches the room and tries to place where he is. "You're in the medical bay on the helicarrier." Steve looks at Tony and the two Avengers can see that their Captain is lost.

"Steve," Clint starts and Steve turns his gaze to him. "Do you remember anything that happened?" He blinks a couple times before he shakes his head slowly.

"Do you know who we are?" Tony asks, concerned that Steve looks so confused. The super soldier studies the two men sluggishly. There's something familiar about the two men, but he just can't place them. All he can think about is Peggy and where she is. They just went dancing last night and the last thing he remembers was laying down in his bed in his apartment. What could have possibly happened? Was Peggy hurt or worse?

"Cap," Clint starts, seeing Cap's mind wander. "It's us, remember? Clint and Tony? Hawkeye and Iron Man?"

"Think, Spangles. We're the Avengers. We save the world, like, every day. Some of us are missing, but there's our resident Asgardian; Thor. Flowing blonde hair, big red cape, has about as much knowledge of the modern world as you. Bruce Banner, AKA Hulk. Super zen human that turns into a giant, green, rage monster when he's angry. Black widow, the only girl crazy enough to stay on our team. She's got short red hair and is scarier than Hulk when she's angry. You lead us. You're Captain America. Ring any bells?" Tony holds up Steve's shield and shows it to him.

One look at the shield brings back the memories. Memories fighting alongside his team and how they look out for each other. There are so many times that he's saved their lives and they've saved his. Memories of living together at the Tower and the teasing and harassing that comes with becoming comfortable with one another. They care about each other. They're a team. They're a family. Steve remembers how much he cares about these people.

Steve looks at Clint and Tony and, by the look in his eyes, they know that he remembers them. They sigh in relief and Tony collapses into the chair next to the hospital bed. Everything is quiet for a moment until the room starts to shake a little from the roar of a jet returning from damage control in the city lands on the helicarrier.

The sound of the jet triggers more memories. The good memories came slowly, but the bad ones that follow start to flood in like a wild, rushing river, pouring in and overwhelming him. Steve closes his eyes tightly to try to slow the flashes of the past that fly across his vision. He remembers planes flying overhead, bullets whizzing past his head and the sound of automatic weapons. He can hear men scream and sees body parts strewn throughout the battle field while the black clouds try to wash everything away with a torrential rain. The smell of sulfur, smoke, and rotting bodies fills his nose. He jerks when he goes from the battlefield to a rushing train. Tears start to fall when he sees Bucky falling from the train when he failed to grab his hand and he sees his best friend plummet to the frozen ground. Cold and pain wrack his body when he's transported off the train and into the plane as it crashes into the freezing ocean.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Clint can see the fear growing in Steve's eyes and Tony sits up from his chair, concerned at the pain crossing Steve's face.

Steve's heart rate spikes and he coughs and chokes when his respiratory rate speeds up and interferes with the ventilator. He's panicking because he's drowning. He's drowning in that cold, dark ocean all over again and all of his friends are dead. Peggy is gone, Bucky is gone, his men in the Howling Commandos are gone. His world, everything he knew, is gone.

"Hey! We need some help in here!" Tony yells out the door before he runs back into the room. He puts his hand on Steve's shoulder and he can feel every muscle in his body is tense and he starts to shake violently. The doctors and nurses rush into the room and push the two Avengers back. Alarms are blaring and the doctors and nurses are rushing around while the doctor shoots out orders. A nurse jabs a needle into a port on Steve's IV and injects the clear liquid. Slowly, Steve's violent shaking and the yell of alarms fade as Steve's body stills. He lethargically searches the room before his eyes land on Clint and Tony pushing through the medical staff.

"We've got you, Steve," Clint assures him.

"And we're not going anywhere," Tony adds before Steve's eyes start to slide shut.

* * *

Steve flies up out of bed, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He searches his surroundings frantically and pats his his hands across his chest to check for wounds. There's nothing. No hospital monitors, no doctors, no pain, and no Avengers. There's only him and his pullout bed in his studio apartment. What was that? Another bad dream? It felt so real.

He drags himself out of bed and flips on the radio. It's Saturday and the Dodgers are playing later this afternoon. The commentator calls out plays from a recap of yesterday's game when a flash of Tony asking him how the Dodgers were doing this year overtakes his vision. His side burns and he can't move. The roar of Tony's repulsers fills his ears and the wind rushes past his face while Tony rockets toward the Helicarrier. Steve catches himself on the kitchen counter before he collapses to his knees on the floor. He rubs his hand across his eyes and shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. Steve stands against the counter, leaning heavily on it, for quite some time before he trusts that another memory or hallucination or whatever it is doesn't happen again.

He cautiously walks over to the coffee maker and starts a morning pot of coffee. The Soldier adds in an extra scoop of grounds for today. After drinking his morning cup of coffee and a few eggs for breakfast he makes his way into the bathroom for a quick shower and shave before he gets ready to meet Bucky. It's an odd feeling when he thinks about meeting Bucky. He doesn't remember making plans with him, but somehow he knows that he is supposed to meet him for lunch.

Steve throws on a brown suit with a handsome blue tie and heads out down the street to the diner where he's meeting Bucky.

The diner is quiet and the staff are friendly. They know Steve by name since he and Bucky come here all the time. The waitress sets Steve up at their normal table with a cup of coffee and a little cream, just like he likes it. She also sets down a second cup of coffee for Bucky with two sugars, also just like he likes it, and a few minutes later Bucky walks in to greet Steve.

"Mornin'," Bucky smiles and Steve stands to give him a hug.

"You're late," Steve frowns, but there's no heat in his scolding.

"Got places to go and things to do, Stevie," Bucky sits and mixes the sugar into his coffee before taking a sip. "So how was your date with Peg last night?"

"What? I get no small talk? No 'hey, how-are-ya?" Steve asks in mock offense. "Just straight to business with you, Buck."

"I already know how you are. I don't need to ask. What I need to know is if I gotta find your sorry butt a date to the dance this weekend because you messed things up with Peggy last night."

"Why do you assume that I messed things up?"

"Because you always mess things up with girls."

"Not always."

"Always, Stevie," Bucky accuses as he looks at him from behind his coffee cup with his brow raised.

"I've never had any girls to mess things up with!" Steve leans forward with his elbows leaning on the table and a crooked grin on his face even though he's trying to sound hurt by Bucky's comment.

"That is true, but there were a couple," Bucky takes another sip of his coffee, unfazed by Steve's act.

"Name one."

"Phyllis Thompson."

"That's not fair," Steve leans back into the booth.

"Do you know how long it took me to win over her sister, Millie? Months of flowers and smiles and asking to get her to agree to go out with me on the condition I get her sister a date too."

"Bucky, you can't still be sore about that."

"Months, Steve!" Bucky points at Steve, pretending to be angry and hiding a smirk. "Months of work destroyed by one night with you and Phyllis."

"I told you I didn't want to go on that date, Buck. I told you that I wasn't feeling so hot, but you insisted that a night out with a beautiful dame would do me good. I tried to warn you so it's not my fault that I threw up on her after the roller coaster at Coney."

"It is so you're fault. I probably could have had a steady dame for a long time now if it weren't for you." Bucky laughs.

"Aw, you'll get there, Buck. Maybe Peg's got a sister for you."

"_You're_ going to set _me_ up?" Bucky frowns at Steve and he just laughs at the man.

"Yeah. Why not? Maybe you two could triple date with me and Peg and Tony and Pepper."

"Who's Tony and Pepper?" Bucky asks. He thought he pretty much knew everyone Steve knows.

"I mean Howard and Maria," Steve frowns at the name slip. Bucky shrugs and they move on in their conversation. The two men joke and talk long after they order and eat their food. They pay for their meal and start walking down to the stadium for the early afternoon game at Dodger Stadium.

A short walk later they are at the stadium and the two start to climb up the stairs to find their seats.

"Wow. These seats are amazing. Way better that the crumby nosebleeds we used to get." Steve looks around the field. It's a perfect, sunny day for an afternoon at the ballpark and their seats really are great. They're right behind home plate and they're only about 7 or 8 rows up from the front. Perfect height to still be able to see the outfield, but not so far away that you can't see the infield plays.

"There's got to be some perks to being Captain America, right?" Bucky smirks as he finds his seat.

"What are you talking about? There are a lot of perks. I don't get sick anymore."

"And you get shot at, chased, and all the bad guys in the world are trying to kill you."

"It has it's ups and downs," Steve grins. "But it's all good. The Avenger's have got my back."

"The Avengers?" Bucky looks at him side ways.

"I mean, the Commandos," Steve shakes his head.

"You getting yourself a new team, Stevie?" Bucky laughs.

"No way. Not when I already have the best team," Steve smiles.

The two men sit and enjoy the game. It's an intense show down between the Dodgers and the Phillies. By the end of the game the two men are on their feet and cheering their hometown team on when Steve notices something. This last inning sounds so familiar. He listens intently to the announcer and more memories start to fill his mind again.

"Just an absolutely gorgeous day here at Evans Field. Phillies have managed to tie it up four to four, but the Dodgers have three men on. Here's the pitch." Steve sits in his chair and holds his hand to his forehead. He remebers laying in a bed and there's a baseball game playing in the background while a warm summer breeze blows in through the window along with the sounds and smells of the Big City. He remembers feeling confused and lost when a woman walks in and speaks to him.

"Steve! Did you see that amazing play?" Bucky yells before he looks down to Steve. "Steve, what's wrong?" Steve is suddenly aware that Bucky is kneeling next to him with his hand on his arm.

"Nothing. Just felt…dizzy for a minute."

"Do you want to go? We can leave. The Dodgers have this all wrapped up anyway."

"No, we can stay. Catch the rest of the game, Buck. I'm just going to go get some fresh air," Steve doesn't want Bucky to miss out on a great game because of him. He's already given up so much for him and, now that Steve's Captain America and can take care of himself, he shouldn't have to keep sacrificing for him. "I'll meet you outside."

Steve presses his hand to his forehead and stumbles outside to a bench. Luckily, the area is empty since everyone is inside watching the game. The sun beats down on him and the smell of hotdogs and popcorn fills the air before he's back in the strange building. He pushes past the disorientation and jumps through the hold in the wall and runs until he finds an exit. He's out on the street and the streets and buildings are unfamiliar. Cars surround him and tires screech when a strange man with an eye patch greets him.

"At ease, Soldier!" he yells. "Sorry about that show back there, but we thought we should break it to you slowly."

"Break what?" Steve asks and turns to the man.

"You've been asleep, Cap, for almost seventy years."

Emotions come and all he can think about is that he's lost everyone he's ever cared about. All he wants right now is to see Peggy. To know that she's still her and she's alright. That they're still together.

"Steve." Steve jumps when Bucky puts his hand on his shoulder. "Geez, Stevie. What's got you wound up so tight?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine now." Bucky looks at him sideways, not believing him for a second.

"I'm walking with you back home."

"Buck, you don't need to. I'm fine."

"You're on my way. I'm just going to walk with you."

"You live in the opposed direction."

"I'm walking with you, Steve. Don't be such a punk."

"Jerk." Steve smiles.

Once Steve's home he thinks about making dinner, but opts to collapse on the couch instead. After the incident at the field he's spent and just wants a nap.

* * *

Once again, Steve goes to sleep, but wakes up in the hospital room only seconds later. This time is different. He can't open his eyes and he can't move. Everything aches and his side and arm are burning. Once he gathers himself after the initial shock of the pain he can hear people talking. People he knows.

"What do you mean he's getting worse?" Steve knows, without a doubt, that's Tony's angry voice. "Aren't you people supposed to be the best doctors in the world?"

"Tony, they're doing everything they can. Getting angry isn't going to help anything." The voice is cool and collected and logical. Natasha to a T.

"We need to stop playing defense with this. We're not going to win this fight unless we figure out how to stop the Chitauri toxin and synthesize an antidote." An answer that's scientific, smart, wise, and 100% Bruce.

"I agree. Bruce and I will start right away." Tony adds.

"What are we dealing with right now and how do we keep Steve alive long enough to make an antidote?" Clint is always thinking ahead. He's military, like Steve, and always wants to stay one step ahead of the game.

"Right now he's spiking a fever and his systems are shutting down. We've got him on full life support, but there's not much more we can do," the doctor sighs. "This isn't something we deal with on a daily basis, Mr. Stark. Alien toxins aren't exactly taught in medical school. This toxin is suppressing his healing capabilities, but it's doing more than that."

"As if that's not enough," Tony huffs.

"It's affecting his mind," the doctor continues and gives Tony an exasperated look. "His brainwaves are unusually active for someone in his physical state. I don't know what is going on in his head right now, but whatever it is it's affecting his current condition for the worse."

"What do you mean?" Bruce tips his head forward in curiosity.

"Ever since we picked up the strange waves his physical health has plummeted. Whatever is happening in his mind is pulling him away from us. We need him to keep fighting, but his body is giving in. It's almost as if he doesn't want to come back." The doctor sighs.

"Nay, he will keep fighting. He is our Captain. He will not give up and he will come back to us." Thor's voice booms through the room. Only the Norse god speaks with that much faith in his team and his Captain.

"I hope you're right, Thor. One thing I do know is that it's up to you to convince him of that." The Avengers look around the room at each other before focusing on Steve who is laying perfectly still in the hospital bed.

"We'll convince him." Tony assures. "We're his family and we need him just as much as he needs us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about how long it took to post a new chapter! I had a little writer's block and wanted to make sure I did this part well. Hope you enjoy this next** **chapter!**

**Don't Wake Me - Chapter 3**

"Maggie, this is Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter. Steve and Peggy, this is Maggie Walters," Bucky introduce his date to Steve and Peggy. Maggie is a cute, young girl with curly brown hair. She has green eyes that can't help but grab your attention. It's quite obvious why Bucky has been so head-over-heals for this young girl.

"Very nice to meet you," Maggie smiles and shakes Peggy's hand.

"You as well," Steve smiles and shakes her hand. "Bucky's told me a lot about you."

"He just asked me out last week," Maggie laughs.

"And he hasn't stopped talking about you since," Steve elbows Bucky in the arm with a smirk. Bucky blushes a little, but Maggie just tucks her arm in his and pulls him close.

The two couples walk arm-in-arm into the dance hall. A quick, swing melody fills the air and there are people dancing out on the floor that's lit up by low lights.

"May I have this dance?" Steve grins a goofy grin as he holds his hand out for Peggy.

"Of course," Peggy laughs and takes Steve's hand.

Bucky holds out his hand to Maggie and they all hit the dance floor.

"You've been practicing," Peggy smiles.

"I have," Steve answers proudly before dipping Peggy, successfully this time. Peggy laughs and wraps her arms around his neck. Both Peggy and Steve and Bucky and Maggie dance for quite a while out on the floor until they decide to sit down for dinner.

"So where did you and Steve meet?" Maggie asks while she sips her glass of wine.

"We both served in the army," Steve looks at Peggy and smirks while he remembers the first day he saw her on the army base. "I'd never seen anyone so beautiful before. I never dreamed that I'd be so lucky that she would agree to go out with me." Peggy blushes a little and leans her head on Steve's shoulder.

"I'll never forget the moment that I knew i was falling for you," Peggy pulls away from Steve and stares into his blue eyes.

"I don't think you've ever told me this before," Steve says.

"Was it when he ran his first mission as Captain America?" Bucky asks and looks at Steve. "Steve risked his life and flew in behind enemy lines to save me and over a hundred other men who were captured."

"Really?" Maggie asks with wide eyes. "That's incredibly brave."

"It was actually incredibly stupid," Bucky jokes and Steve laughs. "Pretty standard Steve move. Selfless and heroic, but insane and done by flying by the seat of his pants."

"Bucky worries too much, but I would be long gone without him watching my back over the years."

"And for that I am eternally grateful," Peggy puts a hand on Bucky's arm in a gesture of thanks. "Although that was a fond memory, the moment I truly saw who Steve Rogers is was the day before Erskine chose you for the Super Soldier Program."

"Aw, Peg," Steve rolls his eyes because he knows what she's going to say, but she just smiles at him.

"What happened?" Maggie asks, curiously.

"We were running morning drills out in the yard," Peggy starts and Steve starts to turn a little red. "Colonel Phillips was talking to Dr. Erskine and he was having some reservations about who to choose for the Super Soldier Program. To prove a point, the Colonel threw a practice grenade into the yard. Of course, none of us knew it was a fake grenade and we all dove for cover, except for Steve."

"Peg," Steve sighs and smiles a little at her.

"He jumped on it, didn't he?" Bucky looks at Steve with a look of mock-exasperation. It's a look that Steve's used to getting over the many years of Bucky dealing with his spontaneous decisions.

"Without a second thought," Peggy smiles. "He jumped on it and told us all to stay back."

"Sounds like Stevie," Bucky chuckles a little under his breath.

"That was the day that I saw what kind of man you are and what kind of heart you have. That was when I found out who Steve Rogers really is."

"Always looking for trouble, Steve," Bucky smirks.

"Had to keep you on your toes, Buck."

"How did the two of you first meet?" Maggie asks.

"Me and Buck?" Steve asks.

"Yeah," Maggie answers. "Bucky is always talking about you and you guys are obviously close. Where did this whole friendship start?"

"Bucky saved my behind from a group of guys when we were kids."

"I pulled his behind out of the fire. I might have let him be if I knew all the trouble it would cause me down the road," he and Steve laugh.

"What happened?" Maggie asks.

"I was walking home from school when one of the girls that was in our class ran by me in a panic. I grabbed her and asked her what was wrong. She told me that some guys in the grade ahead of us were harassing her when a kid came and helped her. He told her to run while he dealt with the guys. She ran without looking back. I walked over to where she said the guys cornered her and found Steve trying to take four other fellas that were all an awful lot bigger than him."

"I held my own against those jerks," Steve insists.

"If by 'held your own' you mean got the snot beaten out of you, then yes, you absolutely held your own."

"It wasn't that bad, Buck."

"You had a black eye and a broken rib by the end of it, Steve. Always too dumb to run from a fight."

"Could have been worse if you hadn't come by. Buck kicked those guys' tails."

"We did show those guys a thing or two, didn't we?"

"We sure did."

"You guys make a good team," Peggy smiles.

"We do make a pretty good team, don't we Buck?"

"Yeah. You get into trouble and I'm there to pull you out." Steve nods and they both laugh. The two couples talk and laugh as they reminisce over old memories late into the night.

* * *

** "**Another date?" Bucky laughs and takes a drink from his coffee cup and leans back into the sofa in Steve's living room.

"Yeah, Buck. That's what you do when you've got a girl. When are you taking Maggie out again? She seems like a real sweet gal." Steve asks from the kitchen where he's washing dishes.

"Next weekend and yes, she is, but don't change the subject. You just went out with Peg last night and you guys are already going on another date? You guys gettin' pretty serious?"

"We've been serious, Bucky." Steve turns and leans against the counter as he dries off a plate with a towel.

"How serious?" Bucky eyes Steve with a raised brow and saunters over to the kitchen. Steve huffs with a crooked grin while he stares at the plate he's wiping with a towel that's been dry for quite a while now before he looks up at his friend.

"I think I love her, Buck," Steve admits as his grin turns into a full smile from ear to ear.

"Love, huh?" Bucky smirks back.

"Yeah. I love her."

"My little Stevie is growing up," Bucky laughs and puts Steve in a headlock and musses his hair. Steve laughs and jokingly pushes Bucky away. It's a lot harder to keep him in a headlock than it used to be back in the day. Steve stands and fixes his hair. "So, when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her?" Steve asks.

"Well, yeah Stevie. Usually, when a fella loves a dame, they tell her."

"Oh," Steve's face shifts to fear. "I guess I hadn't thought about that." Bucky laughs because he knows how little experience Steve's had in this area. Peggy is the first girl that Steve's dated for this long and probably the first girl he's ever loved.

"You've jumped out of planes without parachutes, been shot at, jumped onto moving trains, experimented on, and fought a psycho with a red face and you're scared of telling a girl that ya love her?" Bucky frowns.

"All of that stuff was way less scary."

"Tell her tonight," Bucky punches Steve in the arm and the man doesn't even notice, but Bucky shakes his hand out painfully.

"What do I say?"

"'I love you' is generally a good place to start," he answers sarcastically while he rubs his hand.

"What if she doesn't say it back?"

"It's a risk you run, Stevie." Bucky smiles and Steve simply nods, still looking slightly terrified.

* * *

"Hey Bud!" a man calls from one of the many booths lining the pier. Steve glances over and he and Peggy make their way over to his booth. "Try your luck and win the lady a prize? Only a dime for three shots."

"Alright," Steve answers and hands the man his money. Peggy laughs and stands back to watch Steve in action.

"Three shots?" Steve asks.

"Three shots," the man answers. "Take your time, Kid. It's harder than it looks." Steve smirks and nods before he winds up and launches the ball down the booth. It strikes the pins and they all fly off the pedestal. "Geezy!" the man shouts as he takes a step to the side to get out of Steves' way and looks at the man in awe. "Winner! Winner! Winner!" he yells. "What prize does the lady want?" Peggy eyes one of the prizes up in the corner.

"The bear," Steve points to the one he saw Peggy looking at. The bear is fuzzy and brown and wears a little army uniform. The man reaches it down and hands it to Steve who hands it to Peggy. "For you, Peg," Steve grins and Peggy kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Steve. He is adorable," She laughs.

Steve and Peggy wander down the pier where Steve hands in two tickets to the man running the ferris wheel. The ferris wheel shines brightly in the night sky and it's lights reflect off of the water below them. He leads them to one of the metal baskets and helps load them in. The wheel starts to turn and at the top they can see the whole city. It's buildings stand tall and proud with their little windows shining in the night.

"You've been a little quiet tonight, Steve." Peggy smiles at him and rests her head on his strong shoulder.

"Have I?" Steve asks while he stares out at the city.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No. I guess I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No. Yes. I don't know."

"Steve. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, Peg," Steve sighs and shifts over to the seat facing Peggy and holds her hand in his. "Peg. I've got something to tell you and I'm not sure how to do it, so I'm just going to say it." Steve sighs deeply and looks at Peggy, his blue eyes meeting her beautiful, soft, brown eyes. "I love you, Peggy." The silence that follows feels like an eternity in Steve's mind.

"I love you too, Steve," Peggy smiles.

"You do?" Steve sounds shocked.

"Yes. Of course I do," Peggy laughs and Steve holds her face in his hands and kisses her.

* * *

"Tony!" Natasha yells over the comm-link.

"I'm kind of busy down here," Tony answers while he types in another test into the computer system. He and Bruce have been working for hours down in the Helicarrier's lab running tests on Steve's blood trying to figure out how to counteract the toxin coursing through his veins.

"We're losing him, Stark," Natasha shouts. "We need whatever you've got up here now!"

"What?" Tony yells and Bruce shoots up from the test he's running on the other side of the lab to listen to Tony.

"He's crashing!" She yells again and Tony can hear the wail of monitors and people yelling in the background.

"But it's not ready yet. We haven't even tested it yet!" Tony panics.

"Doesn't matter. Whatever you've got is it. You need to get it up here. Now!"

"Right," Tony nods to Bruce and they grab the few vials they have off of the counter and run up the stairs. The scene they walk into is completely frantic. Doctors and nurses are rushing around and running into each other while alarms are shrieking. Steve is on the bed, shaking uncontrollably, while Clint and Thor are trying to keep him still.

"Do you have it?" Natasha rushes over to them and Tony nods. Bruce runs over to the chaos unfolding in front of them and prepares one of the vials.

"Where's the IV?" Bruce asks while he frantically searches for the line.

"It's was pulled out a while ago," Clint answers while he lays back over Steve's legs after being pushed back. "You gotta give in some other way." Bruce nods and Clint winces when he sees the man Bury the needle deep into Steve's bicep to inject the liquid. Nothing happens and Bruce gives him another dose and another. Steve is still convulsing even under the weight of both Thor and Clint.

"Give him another!" Tony shouts.

"That's all we have!" Bruce yells.

"Shit," Tony sighs under his breath and pushes Steve's chest back down to the bed when he sees Thor struggling. "Now what do we do?" Bruce is about to answer when Steve's body suddenly stills and falls limply to the bed. The monitors all stop alarming and instead yell out one single, monotonous tone.

"Stand back!" Dr. Yeskie orders and he rushes over, followed by a nurse who is wheeling a cart over. The Avengers all back up and let the doctors and nurses take over. One of the nurses cuts open Steve's hospital gown to reveal his battered and bruised chest. His arm looks even worse than the last time Tony saw it. The gash is wider and the edges are black that fade into a sickly green color. There's a dark discharge that is oozing out of it and the skin surrounding it is red.

"Clear!" Dr. Yeskie orders and Tony is startled out of his stupor by the charging of the defibrillator. The doctor presses the paddles firmly to Steve' chest and his body jerks up off of the table. The monitors continue to scream. "Again! Higher! Clear!" Yeskie orders again. The nurse turns the knob on the machine up before they all step back. Natasha hides her face in Clint's shoulder and the rest of them look on helplessly. Again, Steve's body jerks up off of the table and again the monitors continue their monotonous tone. "As high as it will go! Clear!" The nurse turns the knob up and Yeskie presses the paddles down again. Steve's body jerks up violently off of the bed. This time the monitors start slowly beeping.

"Odin's Beard," Thor sighs and runs his hand over his face.

"Shit," Tony stands and leans forward, bracing his hands on his knees. The doctors don't take a moment for relief. They quickly rush in and start reattaching lines and the nurses work on getting an IV back in.

"So did the antidote work?" Natasha dares to ask.

"We'll find out soon," Bruce answers. The Avengers standby and watch the doctors work on their Captain, thankful to see the slow rise and fall of his chest and the small spike in the line on the monitor that represents Steve's heart beat. It's slow and it's weak, but it's there. It's there and he's still with them.

* * *

**"**Hey, Stranger," Bucky greets Steve at their usual meeting spot at the diner. It's been a few weeks since Steve told Peggy he loved her. Ever since then, they've been spending as much time together as possible and Bucky hasn't seen as much of Steve as usual.

"Hey Buck," Steve sits and stirs in the cream into his cup of coffee that is waiting for him. "Good to see ya."

"You too, Punk."

"How's Maggie?"

"She's great. We've got another date set up tonight. I'm taking her to the movies."

"Things getting serious?" Steve smirks.

"Not as serious as you and Peg," Bucky answers back.

"That's kind of why I wanted to meet up with you, Buck."

"Oh no, what did you do? Did you do something stupid again?" Bucky leans forward

"Why do you always assume I didn't something stupid?" Steve frowns

"Because you always do something stupid. Aw, Steve, Peg was such a nice girl. The best you've had! Why did you have to mess it up?" Bucky falls back into the booth and runs his hands over his eyes, exasperated by Steve.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Steve grins. "Because I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"What?" Bucky asks dumbfounded as he lets his hands fall from his eyes.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me!" Steve beams.

"Stevie! That's awesome! Congratulations!" Bucky gives Steve a hug and pats him on the back.

"Thanks, Buck. There's something else I wanted to talk to you about," Steve looks down at the table and absentmindedly shifts a few granules of sugar that cover the table before he finally looks up at Bucky who is staring at him intently. "Buck, how long have we known each other?."

"Since we were kids and you were getting your butt handed to you in some back alley."

"Yeah," Steve chuckles. "Back then, you were my friend when no one else wanted to be. You played indoors with me when I was sick when it was sunny outside and the other guys were playing ball. You always put aside a little extra for me when we went to the general store down the road for candy. You and your family shared everything with me."

"Steve," Bucky starts.

"You've been my best friend, Buck. You've stuck with me through this whole crazy Captain America and fighting Nazis deal. You stuck by me when I started dating Peggy and through everything that has come our way over the last year. Even when I had nothing, I had you. I want you to be my best man, Buck."

"I'd be honored, Steve." Bucky smiles.

"Thanks, Bucky. That means a lot to me."

"I've been told that marriage is the end of a man's life," Bucky smirks. "And I told you, Stevie, I'm with you till the end of the line."

"Does that mean I finally get rid of you after I'm married?" Steve grins.

"No way," Bucky laughs.

**Next Chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Wake Me - Chapter 4**

"That's not good enough!" Tony yells as he slams his fist into the table he's leaning on.

"I'm sorry, but the antidote only temporarily stabilized Captain Rogers. The toxin is fighting back. It didn't work," Dr. Yeskie frowns. "We've done everything that we can to support him and help him to heal, but his body is giving up. There's nothing more we can do."

"I'm not accepting that," Clint answers grimly. His response is not as hot-headed as Tony's but there's just as much fury and pain mixed in his words.

"Nay, none of us shall accept this answer," Thor adds.

"I understand that this is not what you want to hear. Believe me, this is not the news that I want to give you, but the reality of the matter is that this toxin is beating us. Unless you and Dr. Banner have found something else to counteract the effects of the toxin," Dr. Yeskie looks to Bruce hopefully, but Bruce only leans his elbows on his knees and shakes his head slowly as he shifts his gaze to the floor. "Then I would strongly advise you to spend as much time with your friend as you can. Say your goodbyes and your peace and we will do everything we can to make him comfortable."

Dr. Yeskie leaves the room and the Avengers are left in silence. No one knows quite what to say.

"We did everything we could," Bruce breaks the silence as gently as he can.

"No. We didn't," Tony answers under his breath. "If we did, Steve wouldn't be dying down the hall."

"Tony," Bruce starts, but Tony storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him, before he can finish his sentence. Bruce shudders as the door slams, but keeps his gaze on the floor. Natasha bows her head and leans on Clint's shoulder and Thor can only stand in silence. None of them can believe what they're hearing and none of them want to accept it because accepting it means that there's nothing they can do to save Steve.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Geez, Stevie," Bucky laughs. "Stop jitterin'."

"I can't help it. I've never been so nervous in my life, Buck," Steve sighs and starts to pace while Bucky follows after him, trying to straighten out his tie.

"Seriously, Steve," Bucky grabs Steve's shoulders and holds him still, half to get him focused and half because his constant moving is starting to drive him nuts. "You went through an experimental procedure that was not ever tested and had an almost absolute chance for failure without so much as a blink, but proposing to a dame who you know is gonna say yes to you is getting you all worked up?"

"Yeah, pretty much" Steve nods and starts to pace again. Bucky throws his arms up in the air in surrender and lets the man pace. "What if she doesn't say yes? What if I'm reading things wrong here? Something just feels off, Buck."

"Steve, trust me as a friend who knows a whole lot more about the ladies than you," Bucky smiles and Steve is too worked up to even pretend to be insulted by they low blow. "Peggy is crazy about you and it's obvious that you're crazy about her and right now, you're driving me crazy. So, relax! You're just nervous. The orchard is all set up and everything is going to go perfectly."

"Alright," Steve sighs and nods his head before he turns to face Bucky. "Alright. You're right. How do I look?"

"Sharp, Pal," Bucky smiles and pats Steve on the shoulder. "Now go. You're gonna be late."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I suppose we should start taking our turns with Steve," Natasha sighs. Her voice is barely above a whisper, but it shatters the silence in the room. She feels helpless. Defeated. They all do. None of them move an inch because to move and go into Steve's room and do what they all know needs to be done means coming into the cruel reality that Steve is dying. It makes having to say goodbye real and undeniable and none of them can bring themselves to do it. It feels like an eternity passes before Natasha sighs and walks out of the room.

The assassin walks swiftly down the hall from the private room she just came from to Steve's room. Her normally stern and cold face is red and tear-streaked. She keeps her head down, trying to hide her sadness, and avoiding the glances from the nurses and staff before she finally makes it to Steve's room. It's early morning and the sun is streaming in through the window. Steve lays perfectly still in his hospital bed with a light blanket covering up to his waist. The bed is raised up slightly and the scene would look almost peaceful, almost like he is just simply sleeping and he would wake up if Natasha just said his name. The monitors, wires, tubes and bandages destroy any ounce of serenity or hope that he's just sleeping. Natasha sits in the chair next to Steve's bed and stares at her friend.

"Well, I'm crying Steve," she starts and she can't help but wince at how weak and quiet her voice sounds. "And I don't cry. You know I don't handle emotions well. You know me better than most, aside from Clint. I have to admit, when I first met you I was skeptical. When I first saw you fight, I was even more skeptical. You were all over the place. Scattered. Distracted. I never stopped to think about the pain you were going through. The kind of strength it took for you to pick up your shield and fight again after you lost everything. Looking back now I think that's one of the things I admire most about you. How you fight and you defend this world simply because it's right. It's probably because that's something that I could never do. I've never been able to do something just simply because it was the right thing to do. . .until I met you."

Natasha sniffs a little and wipes her eyes while she listens to the soft whoosh of Steve's ventilator. "I told you about my past. The things that I've done. The choices I've made. You knew who I was and what my…skill set was. You still accepted me. You became my friend. When I had lied to you and broke your trust when we stopped Batroc after he hijacked the SHIELD ship I remember the guilt I felt and the anger at your disappointment. I never cared about disappointing anyone before. I did what needed to be done, whatever it took. But you still found a way to trust me again. You even saved my life in Zola's lab. I'll never forget the moment when you told me you trusted me enough to save your life. After all I'd done, you saw the good in me, and for that, I will always be grateful." Natasha stands and leans over Steve, kissing his cheek gently.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Where are we going, Steve?" Peggy asks after a while. Steve had greeted her at her front door and presented a blindfolded to her. Peggy had reluctantly agreed when he told her that tonight was going to be a surprise. "Why are we going out so late? It's nearly 8:00 in the evening."

"You'll see, Peg," Steve smiles and keeps on driving the little army jeep down the road. Once they arrive, Steve runs out of the car to Peggy's door and opens it for her before taking her hand and leading her out.

"Can I take this blindfold off yet?"

"Not yet," Steve smiles. "Just stay with me a little bit longer. We're almost there." Peggy laughs a little and continues to follow Steve blindly. A sweet smell coupled with the scent of trees fills the air in the warm, night sky. The ground is a little uneven and rocky, but Steve is there to keep her steady and to guide her down the path. They walk for a few minutes before Steve finally stops. "Alright, we're here." Steve gently removes the blindfold from Peggy's eyes and she opens them to see that they're standing on a dirt path in the middle of a heavily wooded area.

"Where are we?" Peggy asks. "I thought you told me to dress formal." Peggy had worn an attention grabbing red dress that flowed down to her knees and hugged her small waist. Her hair was pinned up and her lips matched her dress perfectly. She had even put on her good silver earrings with the small diamonds that her father had given her when she turned 16.

"I did, indeed," Steve laughs a little and straightens his tie. Peggy realizes that Steve has also dressed up, quite a bit more than usual. He is wearing his dress uniform, but it was one of the nicer ones that he owned and he also wore his hat which made him look quite handsome and formal.

"Our final stop is right around the corner," Steve offers up his arm for her and Peggy tucks her hand in his arm.

He leads her down the path and around a corner of thick trees and Peggy freezes in her tracks when she sees where Steve is taking her. Around the corner is a small, grassy clearing in the trees. There is a big blanket laying on the grass with a big picnic basket and a bottle of wine chilling in a big ice bucket. On the blanket are dozens and dozens of pillows that surround a short, wooden table that is just tall enough to sit at on the ground. The table has candles all over it and there are two, delicious-looking dinners on beautiful, glass plates. The trees that surround the clearing in an almost perfect circle have beautiful, delicate, pink apple blossoms all over them and when the soft, summer breeze blows through the trees they gently rain a few of their sweet pedals down on them. Each tree has dozens of small glass jars hanging from their branches with a small candle in each one that glows against the apple trees, highlighting the pink flowers. The clearing is beautifully illuminated by the candles, but the night sky and full moon above them still shines out in all of it's brilliance.

"Oh, Steve," Peggy sighs and hugs his arm tighter. "This is amazing. How did you do all of this?"

"I had a lot of help," Steve answers and hugs Peggy closer before he leads her to one side of the table. She sits down on one of the big, silk pillows and Steve sits next to her.

"What's that sound?" Peggy asks, suddenly noticing the soft music in the background. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It is," Steve smiles and pours some wine into each of their glasses. "The song we first danced to." The two toast the night and eat their dinner while they talk and laugh. After they finish eating Steve gets a little quiet and Peggy can see that look on his face that she knows means he's battling over something in his head.

"What's wrong, Steve," Peggy asks and leans over to him.

"Nothing," Steve answers and looks up at her. But something is wrong. Steve is ecstatic and uneasy all at the same time. Something is gnawing at him, but he can't figure out what. He remembers what Bucky said and he pushes past the noise in his head and looks at Peggy's brown eyes.

"Peg," he starts. "I know we've only been seeing each other for a few months, but I'm crazy about you. You noticed me when no other girls would give me the time of day. You cared about me when I had nothing. You took me as I am and believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself. You're kind. You're smart. You're tougher than any man that I know and you're so much more than I ever could have hoped for." Steve shifts off the ground and onto his knee. "I love you Peggy and I would be honored if you would give me the privilege of living the rest of my life with you. Peggy Carter, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," Peggy hugs Steve as tears well in her eyes. Steve can't hold back a big smile and hugs her tight. Steve opens the small box in his pocket and slips the small, silver band onto Peggy's finger. The diamond is not the biggest or the most expensive, but it shines brighter than any diamond Peggy has ever seen.

"Do you like it?" Steve asks.

"It's perfect."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Bruce is the next one who is able to pull himself down the hall to Steve's room. He slowly opens the door and walks in, studying Steve as he enters. Bruce frowns when he looks at the monitors and notices that Steve's vitals are quite suppressed and his fever has spiked again. The doctor in Bruce immediately comes out and, ignoring his own sorrow and grief, he acts out of instinct when years of experience go to work. Bruce walks over to Steve's bed and lays a hand over his forehead.

"Dammit, Steve, you're burning up." He quickly grabs a small ice pack and dabs it against Steve's flushed face and neck in an attempt to cool the man down. "You know how you're always apologizing for me having to patch you up? Even though you consistently insist that you're fine and I consistently insist that you're not and you always meet my "don't make me make you" look with your "seriously, I'm fine" look. Even though I know you hate every second of being in the hospital on the Helicarrier or the sickbay in the Tower, you always tell me that 'you owe me one.' Well, pal, I'm collecting today." Bruce lays the icepack across Steve's forehead and starts to gather bandage material together out of the cupboards.

"I need you to pull through this, Steve. I need you to be okay. _We_ need you to be okay. You hold us together, Cap. You're the only one who can keep 'the Other Guy' in line." Bruce starts to unwrap the bandage around Steve's arm and winces a bit when he sees the gaping wound staring back at him. It actually looks like its gotten deeper. The tissue around the gash is a dark purple that fades into an angry red color. The edges still have a sickly green hue to it where the toxin first invaded Steve's body. Bruce starts to gingerly clean the wound with the gentle touch of a skilled physician.

"You know I've always appreciated the fact that you trusted me enough to let me fight along side you in New York the first time the Chitauri attacked. You trusted me and there are not many people in the world who can say that after hearing my history. You and Tony believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself. I've never had anyone do that before, to just take me as I am without question or hesitation." After wrapping Steve's arm Bruce moves onto Steve's injured side. The puncture is still red and severely bruised. It's obvious that the toxin is completely halting any attempts at healing from the Super Soldier Serum in Steve's weakened state.

"I haven't ever really had many friends before. The list of people I can say that I've trusted enough to call 'friend' or even 'family' is short. Real short…who am I kidding, there was no list of friends and family before you guys. People before the 'incident' either ignored me or they wanted to use me for my ideas and science background. After the Hulk people either wanted to use the monster for their own gain or they were terrified of me. People come with their preconceived notions and judgements against me and I can't blame them. I've made poor decisions in my past, but when we first met you looked at me and saw the man, not the monster. I've always felt respected around you, not feared or judged or hated. That first day we met on the Helicarrier you made me feel normal for a brief moment."

Bruce sits back in the chair beside Steve's bed and looks over the bandages he placed, inspecting his work. "You know, you're always thanking me for fixing you up, but I don't think I've ever thanked you before, Steve. You and the Avengers have stood by me through some pretty bad stuff. You stayed with me through the criticisms and the fear from the public. You showed me loyalty when no one else would. Thank you, Steve. Thank you for being my friend."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Another round!" Bucky yells from the table with his glass raised. The bartender starts filling up another row of glasses along the bar and carries them over to their table. "Alright, fellas! Raise your glasses with me to Steve! The best Captain a soldier could ask for and the best friend a fella could ever have!"

"To Steve!" the guys all raise their glasses and Steve turns a little red and laughs.

"Thanks, guys," Steve smiles and tips his glass to his friends.

"Come on, Rogers!" Dugan shouts. "Tonight is your last night of freedom! Enjoy it!"

"Another round for the Captain!" Falsworth calls to the Bartender.

"I've already had twelve," Steve laughs.

"What does that matter? You can't get drunk anyway," Morita frowns and Steve shrugs.

"It's all good, Stevie. I got you something that will loosen you up," Bucky grins.

"What?" Steve asks, worried about what Bucky might have planned.

"Bring in the dancing girls!" Bucky raises his hands in the air and has a big grin on his face. Steve's face immediately goes red and panic fills his eyes.

"Bucky, you didn't," Steve shakes his head.

"No, I didn't," Bucky laughs. "But you should see your face right now!" All of the guys laugh, including Steve.

"What's eating you, Rogers?" Jones asks.

"It's nothing. I'm having a great time. Really," Steve raises his glass and takes another drink.

"Real convincing," Dugan smirks from behind his beer mug.

"Getting cold feet?" Falsworth elbows Steve in the side.

"No," Steve shakes his head. "I know Peggy is the one. There's no one else I'd rather spend my life with."

"What is it then?" Morita asks.

"Something just feels wrong," Steve frowns. "I can't explain it."

"You know what will fix that?" Dugan replies and Steve shakes his head. "Another round!" All the other guys shout in agreement and Steve laughs and takes another drink.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The demi-god looks so out of place as he walks down the plain, white hall of the hospital in his battle armor and bright red cape. His face is solemn and full of sorrow. He slowly opens the door to Steve's room and takes a seat in the chair.

"Steven," Thor starts. "You and I have always had a brotherhood that is very dear to my heart. It is difficult for the others to understand, but you and I are both strangers in this world. Midgard is confusing and still yet a mystery at times to me. I am so very grateful to have had a friend such as yourself to discover this world with. You are a truly valiant warrior and songs of your bravery shall live on in the Halls of Asgard after you have gone. There are not many who may boast of standing against the might of Mjolnir and live to tell of it." Thor pauses and looks down to his hammer, remembering the day he first met Steve and Tony after Loki caused so much trouble.

"When Loki died at the hands of the Dark Elves, it was a…most difficult time for me. The others were comforting, but I know in their hearts they did not mourn for my brother as I did. I understand why they did not. After everything he has done to this world, I cannot fault them. He was a monster, but he was also my brother. Yet another part of life in which we understand each other more than most, Steven. You mourned with me, regardless of what Loki had done. You know what it is like to lose a brother. You understand the pain and the sorrow and the sense of failure that comes when you lose someone you love in battle. With your help and wisdom, that pain lessened and healed, although still leaving a scar upon my heart." Thor stands, slowly, and kneels next to his fallen Captain's bed.

"But now this wound of your passing comes and I fear it is one that I will not be able to ever fully recover from. You are also my brother, Steven, and I am most proud to have had the honor to call you 'Captain'. I know you are not Asgardian, but you are family to one and I offer up a warrior's prayer in your honor." Thor bows his head on Steve's bedside.

"Lo, there do I see my Father.

Lo, there do I see my Mother and

My Brothers and my Sisters.

Lo, There do I see the line of my people back to the beginning.

Lo, They do call to me.

They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla.

Where thine enemies have been vanquished.

Where the brave shall live Forever.

Nor shall we mourn, but rejoice for those that have died the glorious death.

Go proudly into those halls and be at peace, Captain. We shall see each other again someday."


	5. Chapter 5

** I love this chapter because it's so angsty and full of the feels! I also love it because I get to design Steve's wedding off of my own dream wedding :D. Grab your tissues and hang on for this chapter!  
**

**Author's note: The text in italics with Tony is dialogue from the memory that he is recalling. All other text is in present time. **

**Don't Wake Me - Chapter 5**

Clint quietly enters the room and sits on the chair beside Steve's bed. He studies Steve for another moment before he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I don't even know what to say right now, Steve," Clint says so quietly that even he can hardly hear himself. "There's so much that I want to say, but I just don't even know where to start."

Clint stands and walks over to the window in Steve's room and gazes out on the orange and purple sky. The sun is setting and it's beginning to get dark. "You know, there was a whole lot of commotion around SHIELD when they pulled you out of the ice. I thought Coulson was going to pee himself when they told him the news." Clint laughs when he thinks back to the moment that Coulson found out. "I didn't really get to talk to you much before everything happened with, you know, Loki," Clint winces at the thought of the man.

"You know, that whole experience was probably the single worst thing that's ever happened to me. To have someone in your head and to know that you've done so much evil for someone," Clint pauses and stands to walk around the room, no longer able to keep himself still as he remembers that horrible week. "I lost myself for a while after that, Cap. I was depressed. Lost. I didn't know how I could go back to who I was after that. I didn't know how I could expect people to trust me again, but you did. When Fury gave us our first mission after New York you pulled me aside before we boarded the jet. You asked me if I knew your history and if I had read your file from SHIELD. I had and Coulson had filled in anything that was missing. Then you asked me if I trusted you and your judgement and your ability to make calls in the field. After reading just half your file I knew that you were more than qualified in both those areas."

Clint turns and leans his back against a wall so he's facing Steve. "That's when you put your hands on my shoulders and stared me straight in the eyes. Only you and Natasha had looked me in the eye since what happened with Loki. No one else would because of what I had done. But you did and you told me that you trusted me. That after talking with me for only a few minutes a handful of times you knew that I was a good man and that when Fury was making the final decision on who would go on that mission you hand picked me. Said that you wanted me watching your back. Even against Fury's advice you told him you wanted me on your team. That gave me back my confidence, Steve. How could you not stand a little taller knowing that Captain America fought for you to be on his team. That was the turning point for me, Cap. I don't know what I would have done if I had continued down the road I was on. You saved me, Steve."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Today is the big day. Today is the day that Steve finally gets to marry Peggy.

The couple chose a beautiful, green field to get married in. There is green grass for as far as the eye can see and right in the middle of it all is an enormous oak tree that stands tall from the ground. It's trunk is so wide that Steve's arm span would almost need to triple to reach all the way around it. The oak's long, weaving branches spread out far and wide, each covered in bright green leaves. Under the tree is a short, round, wooden platform with two wooden beams on either side that are connected by another wooden beam. The whole platform has been stained a rich, dark brown and stands out against the green grass. A heavy, ivory-colored cloth is draped across the beam and each end falls down the two pillars and is accented with a string of green leaves and white flowers. The cloth frames the stage beautifully. The scene is soft and romantic while the sun sets behind the oak tree, staining the sky in reds, pinks, and purples.

Steve stands under the ivory cloth with Bucky standing next to him and he stares down the grassy aisle lined by rows of white chairs. Each chair at the beginning of each row has a small lantern with a candle burning brightly in it so it lights up the aisle as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk in time to the violin music playing.

"Stop fidgeting, Stevie," Bucky elbows Steve and the Soldier tries to hold still.

"Sorry," Steve frowns.

"Smile, Punk. It's your wedding day," Bucky grins. It is his wedding day and Steve, even with his nervousness and the lingering uneasiness, has never been happier.

"Thanks, Buck," Steve smiles and loosens up for a moment…until the music changes to a slower melody and everyone stands in anticipation of the bride. Steve holds his breath when he sees Peggy come down the aisle with her parents. Her wedding dress is long and simple with a few jewels along the top of her sweetheart neckline. It fits perfectly around her figure, but fans out into a flowing skirt. Lace sleeves cover her delicate arms and small jewels are sewn into the fabric so she sparkles with each step in the glow of the setting sun. Her hair is half up and half down with a sheer veil streaming down her back. The veil flows into the train on her dress that seems to go on forever. Her bouquet is made of white orchids with bright yellow centers and the flowers cascade down like a waterfall.

She finally reaches the front of the stage and kisses her father and mother before her father shakes Steve's hand and places her hand in his, blessing their marriage. Steve leads Peggy up to the alter and stands in front of her. He can't take his eyes off of her.

"You look beautiful," Steve whispers to her and she smiles and leans her forehead against his.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Margaret Ann Carter and Steven Grant Rogers. The couple has prepared their own vows," the pastor nods to Peggy.

"Steve, when I first met you I knew you were different. You were caring, kind, and humble. You were unlike any man I had ever met. Over the weeks that we were able to get to know each other you never ceased to amaze me with your courage and your unwillingness to quit. You have always given everything to those around you. You were willing to give up your safety and security to save your friends behind enemy lines. You were willing to give your life in service to your country and you continue to lay your life down everyday to protect the freedom you so highly value.

When we first started dating you gave me the world, Steve. You gave me your time, your undivided attention, your love, and, after only a few months of dating, you gave me a ring and told me you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me.

You're always giving, Steve, but today I am the one who gets to give something to you: My heart. You have completely won my heart, Steven Rogers, and today I wholly give it to you for the rest of my life."

"Steven," The pastor nods to Steve.

"Peggy, after one of our missions together you told me that you thought I was fearless. I felt like I was on top of the world when you told me that. As we continued to see each other and I realized how far in love with you I had fallen, that fearlessness that you saw was gone. I was terrified. I was terrified that you might not feel the same way and I would get my heart broken. I was terrified of loving and caring about someone so completely that my life would mean nothing without you, but when I saw you on our date that night and you wrapped your arms around me I knew that all the risk and all the fear was a small price to pay for one more night with you.

You are everything that I could ever ask for and so much more, Peggy. You're brave, strong, and loyal. You stood by me when no one would give me a second look. You believed in me when no one else did, not even myself. You danced with me when no on else wanted to and you have loved me like no one else ever has or ever will.

Today is a day that I have been waiting for my whole life and it's a day that I never dreamed would happen. I promise that I will love you for every single day, every single hour, every single second that I have left in my life. I promise that I will protect you, provide for you, and give you everything that I am because, today, I have finally found the right partner."

"Margaret Ann Carter, do you take this man, Steven Grant Rogers, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor turns to Peggy.

"I do," she smiles and places the ring on Steve's finger.

"Steven Grant Rogers, do you take this woman, Margaret Ann Carter, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Steve smiles back and slides the ring on Peggy's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me by the great state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Captain Rogers, you may kiss your bride."

Steve wraps his hand around Peggy and pulls her close as he kisses her while Peggy gently holds Steve's face in her hands. The crowd of their family and friends cheer and rice is thrown in the air when they dash down the aisle hand in hand.

The rest of the evening is spent under a huge, white tent that has been set up at the end of the field near a lake. The sun has gone down and the moon has come out with the stars. Inside the tent is beautifully decorated. Strings of lights are strung from one end to the other in-between hundreds of white, paper lanterns that are hung at different lengths. Vines of leaves and small pink, purple, and white flowers also hang from the ceiling to create a scene straight out of a fairytale.

The tables each have an amazing centerpiece that is made up of multiple tall, twisting branches that sit inside a clear, glass vase. The top of each vase has four white hydrangeas that hang over the edge. Around the perimeter of the tent are white pots with a small tree that stands up out of the green, mossy soil. Each tree is wrapped up in dozens of twinkle lights.

In the middle of all the tables and decorations sits a large, square dance floor. Steve and Peggy are in each other's arms while Bing Crosby's song, Only Forever, plays out.

"Do I want to be with you as the years come and go? Only forever if you care to know. Would I grant all your wishes and be proud of the task? Only forever if someone should ask," Steve quietly sings along with Bing's voice on the record when Peggy lays her head on his shoulder and they dance across the floor together. "Peggy, I don't think I've ever been happier in my entire life."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tony finally wanders into Steve's room later that evening. His face is red and swollen and it's obvious he's been crying, but the man would never openly admit it even though he has every right to be upset right now. It's taken him all day to bring himself into this room. He regrets coming as soon as he enters and sees Steve laying there so broken and lost to them, but he knows he would regret not coming more. So he pushes his emotions and his tears aside and forces himself to walk into the room. He stands and stares at the chair next to Steve's bed, silently wondering how many deaths this chair has been through. How many broken-hearted friends and family members it's held while they say goodbye to their loved ones. He's not sitting in that chair. He refuses to sit in it because Steve is not dead. He walks past the Death Chair and paces while he runs his fingers through his disheveled hair.

"I can't believe you're making me do this, Steve," Tony sighs and stands at the end of Steve's bed, leaning on the rail. "You know this whole deal is the reason why I don't do teams. You get attached to people and they either die or they screw you over. Nothing good ever comes from teams." Tony starts to shout and he can feel his emotions coming back to the surface after he had worked so hard to force them down. He releases the rail on Steve's bed and walks away before he turns back to Steve with tears in his eyes, but he fights them back.

"Damn it, Steve. We've had some good times on this team. We've had a lot of good times," Tony admits. "I know we didn't get off to a great start when we first met, but I would like to think that we've become friends over the last year or so. I consider you a friend and you haven't left or killed me yet, so I take that as a sign that you at least okay with me since I know how much I annoy you. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with," Tony pauses and looks at Steve, half expecting him to laugh at the obviousness of his comment or shoot back a sarcastic comment, but Steve doesn't move. He doesn't speak. He doesn't wake up. Tony doesn't know why he's disappointed, but he is. He knows Steve isn't going to wake up. This is it. These are his final moments with Steve and he knows this is reality, but he just can't accept it.

"Please, Steve. Wake up. I'll play along with the deal that we all need to come and say our goodbyes to you. I'll even tell you the moment that I knew we would be friends. It was a couple months after the Battle of New York and we were fighting that nutball, Crimson Dynamo. He was destroying part of the city with his big, wannabe-Iron-Man-Armor. You and I were the only ones who weren't on mission when Fury called us in. I could tell by the look on your face, and I'm sure you could tell by the look on mine, that neither one of us was thrilled about having to team up, but duty called and we had to respond." Tony paces again and stares at the Death Chair, purposely avoiding it.

"It was rough at first. Dynamo was kicking our asses until he took a cheap shot at me while I was clearing out civilians. You jumped in front of me and took the shot." Tony huffs out something resembling a laugh before his face shifts into a look of fondness. "Yet another example of your stupidity, Spangles. Lucky for you, I blasted the bastard into a building. I remember flying over to you. You, of course, were trying to stand up when you shouldn't be. Lucky for you, once again, I was there to help you."

_"What the hell did you do that for?" Tony shouts at Steve. "Did you think I couldn't take that hit?" _

_ "What?" Steve coughs and leans heavily on Tony. "What are you talking about? I was covering you." _

_ "I could have taken the hit, Steve." _

_ "I know you could have. That's not the point. We're a team, Tony. I know we're not exactly best friends, but when we're in the field we're a team and teams watch each other's backs." _

"I remember just being angry with you when you said that. Always traveling the high road. Even though you didn't like me and I didn't like you, at all, you still covered me in that fight. I was about to yell again when you said something that I won't ever forget."

_"Look, Tony," Steve slowly takes his weight off of Tony and stands on his own. "Do you know why I have your back out here even though we drive each other crazy?" _

_ "Because we're a team…" Tony starts to mutter out, thoroughly annoyed. _

_ "No. I cover your back because I know you have mine. If our positions were switched I know that you would have taken that hit for me." Steve pauses for a moment and stares at the ground. "Look, I don't know how to say this, but, I was wrong. Back on the Hellicarrier a couple months ago when I told you that you had better stop pretending to be a hero. That you weren't one to lay down on the wire for your team. I was wrong and I'm sorry, Tony. After fighting with you over the last few months you've proven yourself. I've watched you and I've seen the hero in you time and time again. You act like a selfish, egotistical, ass, but in the Battle of New York you proved that you are one who is willing to lay down on the wire to let the other guy crawl across. You're a hero and I know I can trust you." _

_ Tony looks at Steve and he's glad he's wearing a helmet because his face is frozen in a dumbfounded stare. He's about to say something when Dynamo comes back to the action and fires at them. Tony pushes Steve behind him and raises his arms to block the blast. _

_ "See, we're a team and we've got each other's backs," Steve smirks with his arm wrapped around his injured side. _

"We kicked Dynamo's ass after that," Tony laughs. "Even with your side looking like a seared piece of meat." Tony plays the memory in his head and frowns. "I don't think I ever told you how much it meant to me that you said that, Steve. I've had a lot of people reject me in life. My father, Fury with the Avengers, until I won him over with my glowing charm, and You. But you were the first one to say that you saw something in me. Granted, the 'selfish, egotistical, ass' part stung a little, but I suppose you couldn't let me off too easy. The important thing is that you called something out in me that no one else ever had and I won't ever forget it, Steve. After that day is when I feel like we started our friendship. I need you to keep this friendship going, Steve." Tony stands at the foot of Steve's bed and stares at him for a moment before he walks over and kneels next to Steve's bedside.

"I know I told you a couple days ago that you could sleep all you wanted once we made it to the Helicarrier, but I lied. I need you to wake up, Steve. So if you're going to pull some miracle and cheat death for the millionth time, now would be the time to do it because I can't take much more of this. Whatever is going on inside your head, just know that I'm here and I've got your back. Just give me something to show me you're still with us. Anything." Tony grabs up Steve's hand and squeezes it in his, praying that he'll squeeze back, but nothing happens.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Steve," Peggy whispers next to him in their bed.

"Yeah, Peg?" Steve looks over to her, taking his attention away from his book.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am," Steve pushes himself up and turns to look at Peggy. "The last month of being married to you have been the happiest four weeks of my life, Peg."

"What if I told you things were going to change soon." Peggy looks up at Steve and smiles a little.

"What kind of change," Steve sits up at looks at his wife.

"Just a little change," Peggy laughs.

"Peggy," Steve smiles and sits up. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you think I'm saying that I'm pregnant, then yes."

"Holy smokes," Steve beams and kisses Peggy and places his hand on her stomach. "We're gonna have a baby. You're going to be a mother."

"And you're going to be a father, Steve," Peggy kisses him again.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be a father," Steve lays down next to Peggy on his side to look at her. "I'm going to be a father."

"You're going to make an amazing father,' Peggy lays her hand on Steve's face.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tony's heart sinks when he notices a change in the rhythm of the heart monitors in the room. It's slow and becoming slower. He rushes to the door and shouts for a doctor before he runs back to Steve's side.

"Don't do this, Steve. Please don't do this."

The doctors rush in and the rest of the Avengers follow when they hear the commotion. Tony and the Avengers all stand in the room while the doctor listens to Steve's heart and looks him over when the monitor stops beeping and shifts into a monotonous wail.

"He's crashing," Dr. Yeskie reports.

"Well do something," Tony shouts, about ready to punch the doctor.

"There's nothing I can do for him, Mr. Stark. I can try to bring him back, but we're only delaying the inevitable."

"Tony," Bruce puts her hand on his shoulder, but Tony only pulls away

"No!" Tony shouts. "We can't just give up on him! He's beaten death dozens of times over! We can't just let him go!"

"We have to," Natasha pleads with Tony with tears falling down her face. "We have to let him go, Tony. There isn't anything else they can do for him."

Tony walks over to Steve's bedside and hangs his head low while he leans on the edge of the bed, gripping the blanket tightly in his fists. The doctor walks over and turns off the screaming monitor and the ventilator. Steve's chest goes still, no longer breathing, and the room is silent. So silent.

Bruce runs a hand down his face, wiping away tears while Thor leans on the wall with his back to his friends, hiding his sorrow. Natasha covers her mouth with her hand to keep the sobbing in as much as she can while Clint holds her tightly when tears flow down his cheeks. Tony surrenders and slumps into the Death Chair he had been avoiding all day and leans his elbows on his knees while he holds his face in his hands and weeps.

"Call it," Bruce whispers through his tears.

"I'm so sorry," Dr. Yeskie frowns and puts a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Time of death: 10:30pm."


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Wake Me - Chapter 6**

** "**_Today a national hero has died and the country is in mourning. People have come from all over the nation to pay their respects to their fallen hero. He was a decorated war hero and gave up his life in service to his country and to defend her people. Killed in action at far too young of an age, Edward O'Hare was only 29 years old when his plane was shot down in combat…." _The announcer continues to reports over the radio.

Steve sits in his living room reading an article on Edward O'Hare in the newspaper, frowning at the tragic death.

"Steve, it's time," Peggy walks into the living room where Steve is reading. Her hands over her very pregnant stomach.

"It's about 2:30, Peg," Steve casually answers from behind his newspaper after he peeked at his watch.

"No, not what's the time. It's TIME," Peggy insists and Steve shoots up from his chair sending newspapers flying.

"_Time_, time?" Steve puts his hands on Peggy's shoulders and studies her with worried eyes.

"Yes," Peggy laughs.

"Okay, you stay here. I'll grab the overnight bag," Steve holds his hands out in front of him as if Peggy needed a visual cue to stay put. Steve runs up the stairs, stumbling a little in his frantic dash. He soon returns with the overnight bag slung over his shoulder and he's halfway down the stairs when Peggy calls up to him.

"Don't forget the pillow!" she calls.

"The pillow!" Steve throws his head back in disbelief he forgot the pillow. He turns around and rushes up the stairs and dashes down the stairs with the pillow in hand.

"Can you grab my slippers while your up there too, Steve?"

"Slippers. Right." Steve runs back up the stairs and quickly grabs the slippers from their bedside.

"And don't forget your overnight bag!" She reminds him from the bottom of the stairs. Steve clumsily runs back down the stairs with the two overnight bags hanging off each of his shoulders with the straps crisscrossed over his chest, two pillows under his arm and Peggy's slippers in his other hand.

"Alright, I've got everything. Are you okay? Are you feeling alright? How far apart are your contractions?

"Steve," Peggy smiles, but Steve keeps on rambling.

"Do you think we might need one more pillow? I grabbed an extra one, but maybe we'll need three? Maybe I should go and grab one more."

"Steve!" Peggy holds his face in her hands and he shuts his mouth and stares at her with his arms full of stuff. "I think we have everything we'll need."

"Right. Sorry," Steve smiles. "Let's go."

Steve loads the car and returns to help Peggy into the passengers's seat. The couple quickly drives to the hospital where Steve checks them in with the nurses and helps Peggy get setup in their hospital room.

"Hello, I'm your nurse, Natasha. How are you feeling Mrs. Rogers?" The nurse asks. Steve blinks a few times at the familiarity of the name. Images of a red-haired woman with her stoney exterior come to Steve's memory.

"Very well at the moment," Peggy answers.

"We'll be tracking your progress over the next few hours and the doctor will be with you soon after."

"Thank you, Natasha," Steve nods and the nurse smiles and leaves. A few tense hours later the nurses announce that Peggy is ready to start pushing and the doctor arrives.

"Hello Captain Rogers and Mrs. Rogers," He greets. "My name is Dr. Banner. How are we feeling?" Steve sees flashes of a man that recognizes, but can't place. He remembers his gentle nature and kind heart, but he just can't remember who he is or how he knows him. Steve shakes off the memory and focuses on his wife.

"A little uncomfortable, but well," Peggy answers.

"Good," Dr. Banner smiles and places a mask over his face. "I think we're ready to start pushing."

Steve holds Peggy's hand through the whole process and never leaves her side. She's squeezing his hand harder than Steve even thought possible. Memories of arm wrestling a tall man in a red cape come to mind. The man was abnormally strong and Steve remembers actually having to try to pull the man's hand down the the table.

"Am I hurting your hand, Steve?" Steve suddenly realizes Peggy is talking to him.

"No, no," Steve quickly answers. "I'm fine. Squeeze as hard and you have you, Peg. You're doing great." Peggy holds Steve's hand tight when they suddenly hear tiny, little cries.

Congratulations, it's a boy," Dr. Banner smiles behind his mask and holds up the beautiful, little baby boy. Steve lets out an amazed laugh when the doctor holds the baby up.

"Oh, welcome, Little One," Peggy cries when the doctor hands the tiny baby wrapped in a soft blue blanket to her. Steve can only stand in awed silence as he stares down and this tiny human. This is his son. He's officially a father.

"Peggy, he's beautiful," Steve sighs and kisses Peggy's forehead. "You were amazing."

"Would you like to hold your son, Captain Rogers?" Peggy grins with tears in her eyes. Steve carefully scoops up the tiny baby. He just stares a him, unable to take his eyes off of him.

"Hey Big Guy. I'm your dad. I'm going to take such good care of you," Steve smiles and rocks the baby gently in his strong arms.

"What do you think about the name Clint?" Peggy asks and Steve looks at her with a strange look when he remembers the strategic, loyal archer. "No?" Peggy frowns when she sees Steve's face. "What about Anthony? Or Tony for short?"

"Tony?" Steve repeats back.

"Do you like it? I think it fits him," Peggy looks at the little baby in Steve's arms.

"Tony," Steve frowns and closes his eyes, remembering a man who drove him crazy. Made him want to punch him, and that was saying a lot since Steve never _wanted _to actually hit anyone really…except for Tony. He remembers the man. Stubborn. Narcissistic. Cocky. He was all of those things, but he was also his friend. His best friend.

Memories begin to shift through Steve's mind. Memories of people he loves and people who love him. They page through slowly at first and quickly begin to shuffle through like someone flipping the pages of a book. The chaos comes to a screeching halt when he hears Tony's voice echo through his mind.

_Whatever is going on inside your head, just know that I'm here and I've got your back. Just give me something to show me you're still with us. Anything. _

"Steve. Are you alright?" Peggy puts her hand on Steve's arm, pulling him from his thoughts. He looks at her and her eyes are filled with fear and concern. Steve sits in the chair next to Peggy and stares down at his son. The little baby is sleeping in his arms with his tiny hand wrapped around his finger. Steve looks at the tiny baby that he's only known for the last few minutes and he can't even believe how much he already loves him.

"Peggy," Steve whispers and closes his eyes and furrowing his brows.

"Steve. What's wrong? You're scaring me."

"Something has been gnawing away at me for the last few months. Something that won't let me ignore it no matter how hard I try. I can't push it aside anymore. I want to so badly, but I can't. There are people who are depending on me, Peg."

"We're depending on you, Steve. Your son and I need you," Peggy pleads.

"Peggy, I love you, more than anything. I've loved you from the first day that I saw you and I will love you until the day that I breathe my last breath." Steve focuses his blue eyes on his wife who is looking back at him, confused. Tears well in Steve's eyes when he looks back down at the baby.

"You've given me everything. You've given me a beautiful son and all I want to do is spend the rest of my life with you and watch him grow up. To see him smile for the first time. Hear him laugh and watch him take his first steps. I want to be there to teach him how to ride a bike and how to play ball. Maybe he'll even want to learn how to throw a shield like his old-man. I want to walk him to his first day of school, hug him and comfort him when he has a nightmare, watch him walk across the stage when he graduates. I want to see him grow into the man I know he'll become, but I can't." Steve closes his eyes when tears escape and roll down his face when he kisses his son for the first and last time.

"Steve, what are you talking about? You'll be here for all of that," Peggy cries and puts her hand on Steve's. Steve slowly stands and holds his son close for another moment before he turns to Peggy.

"I won't be here. I can't, Peg. I have to let you go. I have to let both of you go. This isn't real." Steve hands the baby back to Peggy with tears freely falling. "I have to wake up from this dream. I'm so sorry, Peggy."

Peggy stares at Steve with their newborn son in her arms. Everything Steve has ever wanted is in front of him, but slowly backs away from the life he's longed for and dreamed of for so long. "I love you, Peggy."

"I love you too. Goodbye, Steve." Peggy whispers. She bows her head, kissing the baby on his head, when the room starts to shake. Cracks start to travel up the walls and a roar that sounds like an airliner fills Steve's ears, but the ground Steve stands on is steady and firm. The room begins to collapse in on itself and Steve watches as his family is taken from him. Steve blinks and there is suddenly nothing in front of him and everything has gone still. Only an endless sea of white surrounds him with no horizon, no up or down or left or right. Just lonely emptiness. He drops to his knees and leans on his hands, his shoulders shaking while the tears freely fall with nothing holding them back.

"Goodbye, Peggy," Steve whispers into the nothingness.

* * *

The Avengers all jump back when Steve's once still body arches up off of the hospital bed from under the sheet. He greedily gasps in air and Tony rips the sheet off of him. Steve breaths come shakily and Bruce quickly shifts Steve onto his side to help ease his unstable breathing. His teary blue eyes search the room around him.

Natasha breaks out of her state of shock and confusion and rushes to the door. "We need some help in here!" she shouts down the hallway.

"Steve!" Tony shouts and puts his hand on Steve's face, trying to ground him and get him to focus. His gaze locks onto Tony's brown eyes that are red and swollen from mourning for Steve just moments ago. "Hey, I'm here. You're alright. Just breathe, okay?"

"What the hell just happened?" Clint stands in shock behind Tony.

"I have no idea," Tony whispers. "It doesn't make any sense. He was gone. He was completely gone."

"It is a miracle," Thor drops to one knee and bows his head. "Valhala has sent him back to us. It was not yet his time."

Tony doesn't even argue the scientific counterpoints with Thor right now. All he cares about is that Steve is alive. He don't care how or why at the moment. He's alive.

The doctors slowly walk in, fully expecting to find nothing. They've seen hundreds of people think they see signs of life after their loved ones have passed away, lost in their grief and holding onto the one last shred of hope. They're shocked to see their patient alive and semi-conscious and they quickly call for Dr. Yeskie.

"What the hell happened?" Dr. Yeskie asks, disbelief registered all over his face.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Clint huffed.

"We'll figure that out later," Dr. Yeskie answers, still in disbelief, and quickly sets to getting Steve' stabilized. They put Steve back on oxygen, re-attach the hospital monitors and run an IV and start trying to warm Steve up. His body temperature had dropped significantly since he had been officially dead for nearly ten minutes.

Tony never leaves Steve's side, despite the orders from the medical staff. He keeps himself firmly planted next to his friend, holding his hand tightly in his. Steve hazily stares at the the room from behind an oxygen mask. Tony grips his hand tighter and studies Steve's gaze and he can see the pain in his face.

"I'm s-sorry...," Steve mumbles. "w-wasn't real...I'm s-so sorry, Peggy..." His eyes beginning to glaze over while he struggles to hang on to consciousness.

"Shhh, Steve," Tony whispers and brushes Steve's sweaty hair back off of his brow. Steve blinks a couple times and tries to focus on Tony. "It's alright. You're going to be alright." Tony's voice fades in his mind when Steve slips away, remembering the family that he left behind.

* * *

Steve's blue eyes flash open. He searches the room and tries to place where he is before he tries to sit up. Shooting pains pulse through his whole body and doubles over. He can feel hands gently pushing him back down to the soft bed under him. The room is blurry and bright, but slowly coming into focus. There is a humming noise in the background and it slowly begins to become clearer.

"…..ook at me, Steve. Come on, focus those blue eyes. I'm right in front of you." Steve squints and the man slowly comes into focus.

"Tony?" Steve whispers, his voice barely audible through the oxygen mask.

"Hiya, Spangles," Tony smiles. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Steve winces and Tony frowns at what is likely the understatement of the year, but lets him slide this time.

"You had us worried there."

"Sorry," Steve sighs and closes his eyes.

"Hey, this is the first time you've been awake in almost six days, other than your miraculous resurrection. Hang around for a little while," Tony sits in the new leather cushioned chair he purchased for the room. He threw the Death Chair over the edge of the Helicarrier after Steve came back. They didn't need the Death Chair any longer. He hated that damn chair.

"Only six days?" Steve asks through half-lidded eyes.

"Only?" Tony huffs. "These have been the longest six days of my entire life. Trust me, six days was long enough."

"Just….felt longer," Steve mumbles. His mind trying to wrap around how nearly six months of his life was condensed down to a mere six days. "What happened?"

"Well, you were too slow and had an alien stab you with a blade dipped in a Chitauri toxin, then you had a building fall on you, then you had a steel rod shish kabob you through your side." Tony flips up a finger for each horrible thing that happened that day. "The toxin was causing you to have vivid hallucinations that were impeding your healing and suppressing your Super Soldier Serum. The doctors said that your body was giving up. You died, Steve. They've have been running tests on you since you woke up and they have no idea why or how you're alive."

Steve turns his face away from Tony to look out the window. He knows why. He knows what he had to give up to wake up. Steve closes his eyes and remembers that wonderful dream that he never wanted to wake up from. His dance with Peggy, the ball game with Bucky, seeing Peggy for the first time in her wedding dress and how beautiful she was. His son.

"Hey, you still with me?" Tony snaps in front of Steve's face and Steve turns to look at the man. Tony can see that something is going on that Steve isn't telling him. A secret pain and sorrow that's lurking just below the surface on the edge of breaking through, but the Soldier fights so hard to keep it buried. Tony is smart enough to piece together the circumstances and Steve's history with what the man has been muttering in his uneasy sleep over the last couple days.

"You know, if you need to talk about anything, I'm here, Steve. You just went through hell and back. Even Captain America needs a little help after going through something like that." Steve simply nods and stares out the window. Tony can see that Steve isn't ready to talk just yet. "You should get some rest. You did just die and come back to life...for at least the second time in your life. I'll come back and check on you in a little while."

Steve can only stare up at the ceiling. He's in pain. His body has been bruised and broken and there's not a single part of him that doesn't protest, but it doesn't touch the pain he's feeling as he loses himself in the memories of the family that he's left behind and the son that he'll never know. His heart is broken and he's not sure that he'll ever be able to heal.

* * *

A couple days later Steve is still on the mend. He's been quiet and saying very little to anyone, even Tony, which is unusual. With all the battles the Avengers fight they are in and out of the medical bay more than any of them would care to count. They all eventually recover and return to normal life, Steve especially. He is always determined to get back into the field, often sooner than he should, but this time is different. Steve is different.

"I'm worried about him," Clint frowns and Tony nods. The four Avengers are all sitting in cafeteria of the helicarrier, eating lunch "He's not himself. Something happened in his head while he was out and he's not telling us."

Tony knows the Archer's observations are right on, but he doesn't know all the details. He knows that something happened with Steve and he's dead-set on finding out what.

"Give the guy a break, Clint," Natasha raises a brow to the Archer. "He'll get there."

"He is still healing," Bruce starts. "The serum is still suppressed and his healing is slow. He's getting stronger, but he's still very seriously injured."

"This is different," Tony adds. "This isn't just Steve being stoic while he heals. There's something going on."

"_Unscheduled launch in progress_" the intercom announces and alarms are going off. The Avengers look at each other, each of them thinking the same thing. They all push their trays away and rush to Steve's room.

"Where is Steven?" Thor frowns and searches the room for any signs of hidden enemies.

"He's gone," Natasha answers. "How is this possible? Who could have kidnapped Steve off the Helicarrier?"

"He wasn't kidnapped," Bruce kneels down and picks up the discarded hospital gown off of the ground. "Check the closet."

"T-shirt and a pair of scrub pants are missing," Clint reports after taking stock of what is standard in a SHIELD hospital room.

"What kidnapper takes the time to have their target change out of the hospital gown into clothes on a heavily guarded SHIELD vessel?" Bruce looks to Tony who has been uncharacteristically quiet since they came into the room.

"They don't,' Natasha frowns

"What the hell is going on here?" Fury demands when he walks into the room.

"Our patient decided to discharge himself early," Bruce sighs. "We need to find him and get him back here. He's not in any condition to be doing whatever it is that he thinks he needs to be doing right now."

"Why would he leave and where did he go? How was he even able to get himself out of the bed, let alone steal a jet off the helicarrier?" Clint asks.

"All sound questions," Tony finally speaks. "All can be answered with 'because Steve is a stubborn old man'." Concern mixed in with his sarcastic comment.

"Coulson, send out our pilots and track that jet down," Fury starts over his communicator.

"No," Tony holds up a hand. "I know where he went. I'll bring him back."

**Haha! Made you think I killed Steve, didn't I? I couldn't resist leaving you guys hanging on that last chapter and then trailing you along for a little while longer in this chapter, but redemption is coming! I broke up this last chapter into two shorter chapters after I decided to tweak the end a little. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter of this story. I tweaked the ending because I was driving my car and this song came on the radio and it totally changed the direction I wanted to go with the ending. The song lyrics are listed below and it is, once again, written by the amazing band, Skillet. Sorry to throw another song at your guys, but I think it so beautifully portrays and reinforces what Steve is going through and the heartbreak he is feeling. I can just imagine if this story were a movie, this song playing in the background in the first scene of this chapter. The song is called "Lucy", but I've switched out the name for "Peggy" to fit Steve's story. **

**Once again, all rights to the Avengers belong to Disney and I own nothing and I have made no financial gain with this story and no infringement is intended. All rights and lyrics of the song "Lucy' belong to Skillet and no infringement is intended. **

"Lucy" by Skillet ("Lucy" is replaced with Peggy in the lyrics for the story)

_Hey Peggy, I remember your name.  
__I left a dozen roses on your grave today.  
__I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away.  
__I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say._

_Now that it's over  
__I just wanna hold her.  
__I'd give up all the world to see  
__that little piece of heaven looking back at me._

_Now that it's over  
__I just wanna hold her.  
__I gotta live with the choices I've made.  
__And I can't live with myself today._

_Hey Peggy I remembered your birthday.  
__They said it'd bring some closure to say your name.  
__I know i'd do it all different if I had the chance.  
__But all I got are these roses to give and they can't help me make amends._

_Now that it's over  
__I just wanna hold her.  
__I'd give up all the world to see  
__that little piece of heaven looking back at me._

_Now that it's over  
__I just wanna hold her.  
__I gotta live with the choices I've made.  
__But I can't live with myself today._

_Here we are, now you're in my arms.  
__I never wanted anything so bad.  
__Here we are, for a brand new start.  
__Living the life that we could have had._

_Me and Peggy walking hand in hand  
__Me and Peggy never want to end  
__Just another moment in your eyes  
__I'll see you in another life, in heaven  
__Where we never say goodbye_

_Now that it's over  
__I just wanna hold her.  
__I'd give up all the world to see  
__that little piece of heaven looking back at me._

_Now that it's over  
__I just wanna hold her.  
__I gotta live with the choices I've made.  
__But I can't live with myself today._

_Here we are, now you're in my arms.  
__Here we are for a brand new start.  
__Gotta live with the choices I've made  
__And I can't live with myself today._

_Me and Peggy walking hand in hand.  
__Me and Peggy never want to end.  
__Gotta live with the choices I've made  
__But I can't live with myself today._

_Hey Peggy, I remember your name. _

**Don't Wake Me - Chapter 7**

Steve lands the jet and limps down the grassy pathway. The scene is peaceful and quiet. Birds chirp and sing while the sun sets low in the sky, casting long shadows of trees across the well manicured lawn. To most people it would be a beautiful day, but for Steve it's a nightmare. His side is screaming out and his arm is throbbing and his body is still weak and healing. Every step is a battle of will even on level ground. His heart sinks when he sees a hill start to slope up in front of him. Steve had been here before a few months ago. He doesn't remember this hill looking so daunting the last time, but he's nothing if not persistent. He grits his teeth and holds his arm to his chest and starts the trek up the gentle slope of the hill.

Steve stumbles and slips on the grass a few times while sweat drips down his face and back. His body is crying out for him to stop and rest, but he doesn't give in. He has to pause once or twice to give his sore body a break, but he presses on, unwilling to quit.

Once at the top Steve is breathless and exhausted. He looks down and a bit of red is starting to bleed through the side of the white t-shirt he 'borrowed' from the room on the Helicarrier. He ignores the fresh blood and hobbles down the pathway, focused and determined to make it to his destination.

He finally finds what he's looking for and collapses down to his knees in the soft grass, wincing when his numerous injuries are jostled. Steve just kneels for a moment, catching his breath and pleading with his body to settle. After a few moments he collects himself and gently touches his hand to the stone that sits in front of him.

"In loving memory of Margaret Ann Carter" is etched into the white stone sticking up out of the earth. Steve gently sweeps his hand across the base of the stone, brushing the stray leaves away. With a shaking hand he reverently traces the letters of Peggy's name, remembering.

"Hey Peg," Steve murmurs, smiling softly. "It's Steve. I know it's been a while since I was last here. I meant to come back to see you, but I.…it was too painful to come back here after you…left….when you died a few months ago." Steve pauses for a moment, studying the grass beneath him.

"I had started to feel like I had some closure a couple weeks ago. Like there was hope that I could heal from the wound that was left on my heart, but some….stuff happened this week and that wound was ripped open again and I… I just needed to come see you," Steve sighs and looks around the graveyard with the dim, purple sky surrounding him. "I felt like you were fading away from me after that first month of losing you. My memories were getting cold and I was so scared that I was forgetting you. Forgetting your smile. Your laugh. Your touch. I thought about all of the things I never got to say and all of the things I wish I could do over."

Steve rubs his hands down his face, his eyes are so tired and sore from the tears. "Then this week happened and I got everything I ever wanted, Peg. I took you dancing. You taught me how, just like you promised you would. We danced for so long that night. We got married and you were so beautiful….we had a baby, Peg. A little boy. He was perfect, just like his mother," Steve's expression softens when he remembers that little baby in his arms. "I got to see Bucky and the fellas again. It was just like before…." Steve's hesitates at the memory of the plane crash in the ice.

"It's like a movie playing over in my head and so want to relive it, to just fall asleep and wake up to you and our life again. I want to hold you and our son. Just another moment in your eyes, to have you in my arms again. I would give everything to just have another day with you. One more day to live that movie again, but I can't because I know how everything ends. I know it's not real. I know it was the product of some….alien hallucination." Steve grips his arm painfully, wanting to dig the wound out of his arm and pretend like it never happened.

"I miss you, Peg. I miss you so much," Steve leans forward and braces himself up on the stone. "In the last day or so I've questioned if I made the right decision. I was so sure of my choice at the time, but now that everything is said and done, all I want to do is hold you. Would it have been better if I had never woke up? If I had stayed with you in our dream?….with you and our son….should I have stayed even if it meant that my life here ended?… Maybe it's like they say: 'time heals all wounds,' and I'll be able to live with the choices I've made someday, but today,…I don't know if I can. I know I have to let you go, but I don't want to be alone in this world, Peggy. I don't know if I can do it."

"You don't have to do it alone," Tony answers softly behind Steve and he jumps, startled by the man's quiet approach.

"How long have you been standing there," Steve frowns and wipes his face.

"Long enough."

"You shouldn't have come here, Tony." Steve stands unsteadily. Tony takes a step forward to help him, but Steve pulls away.

"How else was I supposed to find out what's going on with you Steve?" Tony asks, frustrated.

"Maybe you don't need to know what's going on with me," Steve turns his back to Tony.

"We're you're friends, Steve. We're worried about you. You aren't talking to me or anyone else, you're not eating, you're not sleeping. You took yourself on a little plane ride when you shouldn't even be on your feet. You're killing yourself, Steve."

"Maybe it's better that way. Maybe I just need some time. I don't know," Steve throws his hand in the air and limps away from Tony before he turns back around to face the man. "You heard everything that happened. Maybe I made the wrong decision. Maybe I don't belong here and that was my chance to go back, Tony. I just….I can't do this again. I can't wake up and leave my life behind again. Do you know what it's like to have your life ripped away from you not once, but twice?" Steve faces Tony down, panting and sweating. "It just hurts so much, Tony. I don't know if I can do this." Steve runs his fingers through his hand and collapses to the ground, leaning his back against a tree and burying his face into the palms of his hands.

Tony is shaken. In the entire time that he's known Steve he's never once heard the man say that anything hurt or that he ever questioned himself. Ever. He knows Steve has gone through a lot in his life, both mentally and physically. Mentally, he was thrust into a new world that he knew nothing about, lost everyone he knew and loved and was left to pick up the pieces. Physically, Tony has seen Steve thrown through brick walls, fight through broken bones, and taken hits that would have killed a normal person. Hell, just a few days ago he saw Steve get crushed by a parking garage and impaled on a chunk of rebar and he never complained or said a word about being hurt.

"I don't know what that's like, Steve," Tony slowly walks closer. "I don't know what any of that is like, but I do know what it's like to lose everything. To feel like you're alone in this world. I know what it's like to feel helpless and trapped. When life is so dark and so bad that you think there's no way that you can ever come back and there's no way for your life to be anything worth living." Tony kneels in front of Steve under the tree and studies him for a moment. "Steve."

Steve lifts his gaze up to Tony's. "You've seen me at some of my worst moments. You know I've seen some bad times and been in some pretty hopeless moments, but you and the Avengers were there to pull me back from the edge. I know you feel like life is too painful to continue and it's not worth it, but we're going to carry you through this, Steve. We've got your back and we're not going to let you fall." The to men sit in silence for a long time.

"I think I understand why you drink," Steve finally sighs. Tony huffs and smiles in relief at finally seeing a glimmer of Steve coming back.

"Why I used to drink," Tony corrects. "I stopped because I had someone to pick me up." Tony stands and offers a hand to Steve. Steve studies the man's hand for a moment, knowing to take it is to make the decision to give life another chance, even with the hurt and the loss. To trust his teammate that the pain will fade and the scars will heal. It's another choice he has to make. Does he choose to stay in his grief and sorrow, trapped in the memories of what he's lost or does he choose hope again?

He reaches out and grab's Tony's hand and he pulls Steve up off of the ground. Steve's more spent then he realized and his legs begin to giveaway under him, but Tony is there to catch him.

"Easy, Spangles. I've gotcha." He wraps Steve's arm around his shoulder and helps him limp down the path.

"Thank you. For having my back, Tony," Steve winces while they start to work their way down the hill.

_ "_Anytime, Cap." Tony nods. "…you know this hill is a real bitch, right?"

"Tell me about it," Steve huffs.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I'm going to seriously tie you to the wall, Steve," Bruce threatens as he gathers up bandaging material from the cupboards. "No, not enough. I'm going to melt your shield down, turn it into an unbreakable chain and hook you up to the Hulk."

"Dr. Banner is upset," Tony raises a brow at Bruce's unusual show of frustration.

"What the hell were you doing, Steve?" Clint frowns, ignoring Tony's stupidity.

"I just….had to take care of something," Steve answers quietly. He's so tired and he just wants to lay down right now, but has the decency to feel ashamed and let Bruce do what he needs to do. Bruce made him sit on the table in the hospital room while he works to re-bandage his side. He frowns while he looks over the numerous cuts and bruises covering Steve's torso that are still healing.

"What the hell was so urgent that you had to steal a jet and break out of the hospital?" Natasha scolds.

"You had us worried, Steve," Bruce frowns.

"I'm sorry. It was…important. Just trust me. It couldn't wait," Steve inhales sharply when Bruce pulls away the bandage on his side.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you would give it a chance to heal, you know." Bruce's kind demeanor slowly returning while he inspects the wound under the bandage, although Steve can tell he's still a little worked up. "That's going to need to be re-stitched."

"Sorry," Steve frowns.

"What is going on with you, Steve," Clint crosses his arms and leans on the wall in front of Steve. The Soldier's face twists into a wince when Bruce starts to re-stitch his side.

"It's…complicated," Steve grits his teeth when another stitch is placed.

"We've got time," Natasha stands and waits for an explanation. Steve glances around, each Avenger standing and waiting for his response. He looks at Tony and Tony just smirks a little and nods at him. Steve fiddles with his hands and studies them closely.

"A lot happened for me in the six days that I was in the medical bay," Steve starts slowly. "For me…it was a lot longer. I lived six months of my life in those six days."

"How is that possible?" Thor glances at Tony and Bruce, waiting for the two geniuses to offer some sort of answer.

"Had to be the toxin. We don't really understand it's full effects yet," Bruce offers.

"In those six months I…." Steve closes his eyes to keep himself focused and collected. "I lived the life I could have had before the plane crash."

"With Peggy," Natasha begins to understand and Steve nods. "Oh, Steve."

"We had our first dance," Steve frowns at the still healing gash on his arm when Bruce removes the wrap. "I got to see Bucky and the fellas again. Peg and I even got married….had a baby…" Steve's voice trails off and he begins to lose his resolve, but pulls himself together.

"And you left it behind?" Bruce asks while he changes out the bandage on Steve's arm.

"Had to. It wasn't real," Steve answers, telling himself just as much as he's telling the Avengers. "I knew it wasn't the whole time, but I ignored it…or I tried to."

"What made you come back?" Clint asks.

Steve pauses and looks up for the first time since he started explaining himself. "You guys…You guys kept working your way in somehow. You wouldn't let me forget and I couldn't keep ignoring you. I knew I had to come back. I had to come back for you guys."

The room is quiet again and the Avengers all study Steve for a moment, the man trying to figure out what each of them is thinking. If they're upset with him. If they're hurt that he almost didn't come back. If they're still angry that he snuck away without telling them.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're all very glad that you chose to come back," Tony puts a hand on Steve's shoulder and smiles.

"We're team, Steve," Natasha nods in agreement. "Wouldn't be the same without you."

"Nay, we are more than a team. We are a family," Thor declares.

"A big, screwed up, dysfunctional, steaming-pile of," Clint grunts when Natasha elbows him. "…family."

"And you're part of it, Steve," Bruce smiles.

"We know you had to give up a lot to come back to us Steve," Tony stands in front of Steve with the rest of the Avengers. "and we know that we'll never be the family you had, but we're going to do the best we can to be the family you deserve."

"Family?" Steve looks at the people standing in front of him. He's always valued his team and cared about them, loved them even, but today is the first time he's realized how much they truly mean to him and how much he means to them. "Alright then," Steve agrees and smiles for the first time since waking up. He smiles because his team, his family, has given him hope again.

** The end! Hope you guys enjoyed the story - please feel free to rate and review! I'd love to hear what you liked and what you didn't like. I'm always interested in making my stories and writing better. Keep an eye open for more stories to come - I'm currently working on one with a face-off between Steve and Tony as well as some more light hearted stories. I've always wanted to write something with Thor and Steve finding their way in the modern world and the trouble they get into. **


End file.
